World
by Humming Moth
Summary: "There is always something about how the world works that just makes life so difficult that it is so hard to live in it, but maybe if it changes then just maybe there will finally be peace." With those words two unique individuals follow a path to try to make it come true. (not that good with summaries but please come check it out) Rated M for future blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo Ghoul and Code Geass belong to their respective owners. Enjoy

Prologue: A View Behind the Curtains

* * *

In this world it's hard to understand why some events happen throughout the course of time. Theft, murder, war, and the list can stretch as far as it wants and there is the wonder on what has led to these actions to happen. Is it the people's own selfish free will? Was it just fated on to happen? What this world to have this determinism accusations that has lead the present to become like this.

874...

The world just keep on falling into a cycle that just keep on repeating. No matter which country or ruler it is, around the whole damn world there is always a problem. Having to choose or fall into this kind of this destruction just doesn't make sense at all. If these people keep on leading towards events of catastrophe, but just what makes it alright to be lead into this?

...867...

The world is already devoured by war, constant hatred, and sorrow. Time goes on and there should be change but there isn't. Why can't anybody see that is what is needed to go into the future?

...860...

This world just ignores it and let's all of the effects that it has cause to fall on to others. These actions done by their free will. This cause of events done by distasteful beings.

...853...

But what has made this beings be this way? Whatever thing that has made them become like this doesn't has to continue right? And no being was born that way either.

...846...

If this world has already is set up that way then the weak will always be oppressed with those who have power.

...839...

Since the world keeps on following this endless cycle of hatred it will keep on going no matter how long time passes by.

...832...

Then this world is wrong.

...825...

It has to be destroyed.

...81-

"That's right Kaneki."

* * *

A grand room shaped in a dome like structure had a disturbing sound echo throughout the whole room. The sounds was of something that sounded like crunching and ripping just kept on traveling through the room. It was like something was eating something.

Then suddenly two big doors flew open and whatever that was making those horrible sounds stopped when they did. In the entryway nothing can be seen but darkness. A moment passed and a figure emerged from it coming in the room. The figure was a masked person and with a black cloak that draped his body. When he saw what he was looking he came into a complete stop.

Standing around the center of the room was a young teen with white hair that was crouching on top of bloody figure of a man. Having to hear of whoever has entered the room the boy calmly stood up but didn't turn around to look at him. They just stood there in a standstill. Not one of them made a move. Until the masked person reached for his mask and took it off, revealing a young man. The amethyst royal eyes looked at the scene with many emotions, but one of them stood out from all the others. Sadness.

"Kaneki"

When he called that boy's name he finally looked at him. Those eyes were the first thing he saw. They had deep dark emotions. The rest of him revealed nothing else though and just looked at the person before him. The next thing that white teen said was just the most heartbreaking that person heard.

"Lelouch-sama. You have saved me."

* * *

This is a preview on what you might expect in then story that i will try to publish later this month. If not then it will be next year another chapter of my other story A Bleach Ghoul will come out soon as well (Please check it out). I will also have another "sneak peek" of another story is coming out so please try to read them in the future! Man I have been busy!


	2. Chapter 2

Tokyo Ghoul and Code Geass belong to their respective owners. Enjoy

"Talking"

"Talking through device"

 _Thinking_

Chapter 1: Rebirth Arc

* * *

The date was August 10th in the year 2010 of the Imperial Calendar. The Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war upon Japan. The far East Island nation had held fast to its neutrality and now Britannia lums as the world's only superpower. Rights to Japan's underground resources became a hotly disputed issue. Straining the already diplomatic tensions between the two sides. In the deciding battle for the mainland, Britannia forces introduced into combat the humanoid autonomous armored knight, known as the Knightmare frame, and human soldiers who wielded monstrous weapons named Quinque. The enemies' forces were far greater than anticipated and these weapons' of war obliterated the Japanese line of defense in the mainland with little effort. Japan became a Dominion of the Empire. The country was stripped of its freedom, its rights, and its name. Area Eleven, the defeated and once proud nation was remade as a mere number.

It was a bright and glorious day like any other normal day with only a few clouds in sight. On the Tokyo Settlement it's where the sun shined brightly to show this futuristic city's power and beauty. The proud and powerful people of Britannia live their lives with its beauty and have a carefree life each day from it. Having no worries from anything else than themselves and went by on their days that way, but on the outskirts of this beautiful city lays the ghettos. There in the desecrated land is where the Number's live, in a now wasteland for the once proud Japanese now known as Elevens. Not only do they have to live in despair of what they had become, but also live in fear. The ghettos are now a well-known hunting ground for Ghouls.

The Ghouls live hidden within humanities society or in darkness. Spreading fear each day to Numbers knowing they can be a victim any moment, but Ghouls have something to fear as well. Just because they are predators that feed on human meat, they still have to be discrete because of Britannia's CCG. Wanting to capture the Ghouls to make weapons out of them. Even if there's isn't much activity from them in the open they are always lurking in the dark. The life of the Elevens have horrible conditions in this so call life they have. All they can do is to try to survive each day.

Now even if that life is hell there are certain things or places that make people escape from the current life. Like in one particular place in the ghettos there was an area that some people will visit for an escape. It was calm little open area that was right about in the edge of the ghettos and almost near the Tokyo Settlement. The place had plant life sprouting everywhere, especially on the buildings that were surrounding the place. There was nothing blocking the light for it to enter the area. Having the light shine brightly and made the place have a feeling that it was safe to be in. It was a small secluded little area that many don't visit, not even ghouls.

"Knight A3 to B5"

One of those few who know of this little haven is right there at the moment. It was a young teenager that was sitting on the ground. He had short length black hair, gray gentle colored eyes, with a round that made him look much younger than he was, and was of average height. He also looked skinny and had looked timid. He had an introverted look as well and with the clothes he was wearing looked well-kept for someone in the ghettos but when looking closer there it can be seen there a little worn out. At the moment thought he was very concentrated in what is front of him.

"Pawn F2 to F3"

The young boy had a small, old, looking table and on top of it was a chess game. The chess game looked unique for it had was what looked like various chess pieces from other versions of the game. It also seems like he is in the middle of playing with someone, but he was alone. There in the other side of the board there was a phone. The game was being played by someone who was just giving out responses back in speaker to the young man.

"Pawn F2 to F5"

Then a series of moves keep on going back and forth of replies went on with whoever the young man was talking to on the other end of the phone. He was in deep concentration of with the game and even though his opponent wasn't physically present he was able to not just keep up but to give the young man to be on edge. Each move they were making was very well thought out and was going in good pace. The further they go into the game, the more complicated it got. But one of the two was just little more than ahead of the game.

"Checkmate"

With those words it had stop the young boy in his trance of the game and suddenly stopped all movement. Noticing that the game has ended from quick and swiftly without him knowing, he just observed the board to see what had happened. His opponent has won. He felt a little disappointed by the outcome but what he felt even more was admiration towards his opponent.

"You won again Lelouch-sama."

"You did really well in this game, Kaneki." The voice from the phone now being identified as Lelouch had praised the young boy.

"No way. You beat me in a blink of an eye." The boy now known as Kaneki started to smile shyly. From hearing that he was a little surprise because even though he went a little farther in the game than he usually did, he still lost.

"No I'm telling the truth."

"Thank you Lelouch-sama." Overjoyed by the compliment he showed a small smile.

"Also Kaneki, I told you before you don't need to use honorifics with me." Hearing Lelouch chuckling.

"W-well it's just really improper. I'm sorry."

"You also don't need to apologize."

"I'm sor- I mean yes." Now feeling a little embarrassed.

Once again Kaneki heard Lelouch laugh again but a bit louder this time.

"How have you been lately Kaneki? It has been a while since you have last talked to me and played a game."

"I'm have been fine Lelouch-sama. Sorry I have been really busy here in the ghettos that I just wasn't able to talk to you and I really wanted to play against you."

"Really, is that all?" Now having to sound in a more serious tone.

"Yes."

"Kaneki I know there's something else in your mind." Sighing and going straight to the point to what he wanted to know.

"I really can't hid anything from you can I."

"No, not really. You're a horrible liar."

"Hahaha, I guess I am. Lately I have been thinking about the death of my parents. It's just almost around that time and well I just stated to have depressing thoughts about it. I just didn't wanted to worry anyone by this." Saying with a sad smile to have to admit what he did was not the right course of action.

"You know by doing that it made me worry about you more."

"Sorry I didn't mean to and Hide already scolded me about it as well yesterday, so I'm good now."

"I'm glad to hear that Kaneki and Nunnally will be too."

"How's Nunnally-sama?"

"She was really worried about you. She doesn't like it when you pull those disappearing acts of yours."

"Please tell her that I am sorry as well and that I promise I won't do it again."

"Don't worry about it, I will and I will also hold you on to that promise."

"Yes, yes, I will promise to contact you guys more."

"You better."

"Next time I will also call when you are with Nunnally-sama since I didn't catch her this time. I miss her too and I can't wait to talk to her."

"Nunnally will love that."

"Also Lelo-"

"Kaneki!" Before he could even say anything he was surprised by the sudden call of his name. "Huh?" Kaneki turn around to see who had called him but he didn't get the chance to when he was then tackled by that person into a strong crushing hug. When he was finally let go of he saw who it was. A young teen that was a little taller than Kaneki was. He had orange colored hair and little black coloring on the middle of top of his head. He had light brown eyes and a round but sharpen and mature face to compliment his physical features. He was also well built physically from the labor obvious show from doing labor work.

"Hide!" Filled with happiness and surprise by the sudden appearance of his best friend.

"The loudmouth has arrived." on the other hand Lelouch voiced through an annoyed but it's also playful voice.

"Hey is that Lelouch." Hide said with excitement and ignoring Lelouch's comment.

"Hello Hideyoshi."

"Hey Lelouch it's been awhile, broken any hearts lately?"

"Don't ask stupid questions Hideyoshi."

"See how Lelouch avoided the question. That was a definite yes." Nudging at Kaneki and giving him a snarky smile that was towards Lelouch even though he wasn't there.

"I heard that, I told you to stop saying stuff like that."

"I also told you before to just call me Hide." having to leave Kaneki's side and went towards the small table to look at the board game.

"So this is why you were gone for so long."

"Yeah." nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Hide then did a dramatic turn and pointed at Kaneki. While looking like he was mad he started to shout "So while I was busting myself out there working with the guys. You're here playing games with Lelouch."

"Sorry Hide."

"You don't have to say sorry to that complainer."

"That's harsh Lelouch. Can't you feel sad for me?" Taking the phone out of Kaneki's hand to hear his response even though it's on speaker.

"No."

"Ouch! You hear that Kaneki, Lelouch is cold hearted demon!" When Hide said that he said it as loud as he can that he was practically yelling into the phone. It was then heard from the other side of the phone Lelouch starting to argue back from what Hide just did.

Kaneki can only really do is watch his friends arguing back and forth at each other, even through a phone. He knows that he might have to stop this argument but it was kind of nice and funny too watch. His friends actually get along and this is the way that they show it and he would laugh at their actions. When they heard laughter both of Hide and Lelouch stop their argument and Hide turned to look at Kaneki.

"Are we that silly to you Kaneki that we argument is an entertainment to you?"

"No I'm sorry!" Now embarrassed and started to panic. That's until Hide went to him and put an arm over his shoulder.

"Don't be sorry buddy. I get it that me and Lulu here are hilarious to watch."

"Especially when you see a guy arguing at the phone."

"Hey don't start another battle."

"But it is true Kaneki don't keep apologizing. I already told this you earlier."

"Yeah and be happy Lelouch isn't physically here to lecture you to death."

"Very funny." Sarcastically commenting back but somehow Kaneki can tell that Lelouch was smiling.

"Alright I get it." Smiling at his' friends words. After he agreed to this the three of them then had conversations that was long overdue. It has been a while since they all talked to each other even for Kaneki and Hide, even though they live together in the ghettos. All the events that has happened so far. It was everything that they wanted each other to know of their daily lives. Work, activities, school, and many other sorts of things. They then stopped when they heard a bell ring coming from the Lelouch's end.

When Hide heard that bell he instantly knew what that was. It was the school bell that meant classes has just ended. "Hey Lelouch were you skipping again?"

"Yeah I was." Just replying like it was nothing.

"What?! Lelouch-sama are you serious?" Kaneki then started to feel guilty because he was the one who called him without thinking if he was busy or not. Lelouch knowing Kaneki knew what the boy was thinking. "Don't worry about it. I was planning on skipping that class."

"Man Lelouch you are you planning on failing."

"I'm not going to fail." sounding very confident. "It was on subjects that I already know and I didn't want to hear about them again. So like I said don't worry about it."

"Hey if you say so." Automatically agreeing to Lelouch's statement. "Even if we agree to what you say it won't matter since you should look out for that president of yours that you have told us about."

"Don't remind me, but now that you did I just remembered that I have a student council meeting that I have to go to."

"Well we don't want you skip this and feel the wrath of your president, now don't we Kaneki?" Hide said and had turn to look at Kaneki for his response. Kaneki then nodded and said "Of course not."

"Yeah your right." Knowing what they were talking because Lelouch would tell them of the crazy antics that woman has done in the past. "But before I leave, Kaneki there was something that you wanted to say before Hide came. What was it?"

Kaneki was confuse at first but he then started remembering what he meant he started to get embarrassed for forgetting, but not wanting to keep Lelouch waiting any longer and was busy he just said "No it isn't that important. I tell you later."

"Hmm, alright I'll trust you on that. I have to go then."Lelouch simply said.

"Bye Lelouch and tell Nunnally hi for me alright!" Hide excitedly said.

"I will Hide."

"Goodbye Lelouch-sama"

"Bye Kaneki." Lelouch lastly said before he hung up. Putting the phone away and was about to start to head towards the chessboard to put it away until Hide then started talking "So what did you wanted to ask Lelouch?"

"Huh? Oh, I was going to ask Lelouch if there was any new books for me to read." Shyly replying back to his question. Kaneki's favorite hobby, other than playing chess, was reading books. He would ask for new books to read and Lelouch would always come to the ghettos to deliver him books that Kaneki sometimes can't get there.

"What! You finished the other books you had and it wasn't that long ago." Hide said in surprise.

"Yeah. There were really good to read and I just couldn't put them down."

"Well then you just gotta wait till next time to ask Lelouch." Shaking his head to his friend's unbelievable personality when it comes towards books.

"I can't wait." Kaneki said in excitement.

* * *

Somewhere in another location in The Tokyo Settlement lies a prestigious school. The school was big and was the home of students from wealthy Britannian families. Within this school there were many students at the moment doing after school activities. Busy enjoying their activities like any normal teenager does, but in one of the staircase in one of the school buildings was a lone student that was on the phone.

"Bye Lelouch and tell Nunnally hi for me alright!" Hearing Hide's excitement. Lelouch could only think was that guy just had too much energy but it was kind of refreshing to be around sometimes.

"I will Hide."

"Goodbye Lelouch-sama." Now hearing Kaneki with always respect towards him. Lelouch thoughts toward him was how long will it take to kick those habits out of him but he was very enjoyable to be around.

"Bye Kaneki." Lelouch said and ended the call.

Lelouch than stood there for a while, leaning on the wall and looked out the window. Lelouch's appearance was very aloof but very good looking teenager for a male, having black raven hair and a nice face that had sharp feature that made him look perfectly. The amethyst eyes just made him stand out even more when anyone sees them, there were like jewels themselves looking at them carefully it can be seen that they harbor many emotions. Lelouch is a little taller and slender for an average person and even with the male school uniform Lelouch still looked nice in it that many girls were jealous about but still love. After just letting his thoughts control him and spaced out, the young man decided that it was about time to leave the stairwell. As Lelouch walked the hallways he was still busy with some thoughts on the conversation he just had with two of his closest friends. Not paying attention of his surroundings he didn't noticed someone was coming towards him until he was then confronted by someone.

"Lulu, so this is where you are! We have a student council meeting to go to." Surprised by the sudden appearance and kind of scolded himself for letting himself get lost in his thoughts like that. He looked at his fellow orange headed classmate.

"Oh Shirley, sorry but I had an important phone call to make."

"Oh, are you done." Said Shirley.

"Yes I am."

"Alright then let's go already. We are running late and madam president is not much of a patient person."

"Alright I'm coming."

Heading towards another building of the school. It was the Clubhouse that the student council occupied for their meetings and other things. Just the building itself spoke many words on how rich this school is and the inside of it just said much more. When the two of them finally arrived and went to a specific room, Shirley hurried to enter it.

"Hey Milly I found Lulu!" Saying out loud and getting everyone's attention in that room. There were only three people. One of them being a blonde girl that responded to the call.

"Good job Shirley now come on let's get this started."

"Hey where were you Lelouch? You skip our last class." Ask the blue hair student council member.

"I was making a phone call. Either way Rivals that was going to be boring class." Lelouch answered backed.

When the president heard this she immediately turn her attention towards Lelouch with a sinister smile on her face. "Was it a girl?"

"No it wasn't." Automatically answering back to her. Lelouch knew what she was trying to do and didn't want to get into her twisted entertainment, but luck was not on Lelouch's side today.

"What?! Lulu you have someone?!" Shirley said out loud.

"No lis-"

"Oh well look at our precious Lulu being a player." As Milly said and trying to add more fuel into this fire she has created, but Lelouch wanted to stop it before it does.

"Madam President don't make this a big scene. Like I said I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh if no girlfriend then, it's a boyfriend." The president said with more sinister smile and very glad that her teasing succeeded.

"A Boyfriend?!" Shirley Practically shouted and was starting to blush.

"Milly!"

"Oh my." The other student council member, known as Nina, said now paying attention to what's going on.

"Whoa buddy I didn't know you swing that way but don't worry nothing will change between us." Rivals said with thumbs up to show that he meant it.

"Lulu so it's true" Shirley was just in a bewilderment state of what she just heard.

"No it isn't. Will you guys just stop throwing everything out of proportion." Now starting to feel exhausted and anger, Lelouch just wanted to leave at this point.

"Hahahaha! Alright I just wanted to have some fun." Finished with her teasing and was proud of its success.

"So it wasn't true." Shirley now actually listening to what has happened.

"Of course not Shirley. I can't believe you will believe her." Looking back at the president and giving her a glare.

"Awww, come on Lelouch we don't judge and besides if you were in that kind of relationship you can totally pass off as a girl." She then winked at Lelouch and knowing full well what Milly was trying to imply, making Lelouch intensify the glare.

"You guys we have to get start our meeting." Nina said and gladly interrupted all the chaos.

"Oh right Nina. Come on guys start concentrating and stop losing focus." Milly then change in character and was now acting serious. When the other student council members saw this they just were felt a little exhausted because knew this will take a while. Especially Lelouch since he felt like a headache was coming.

"You were the one who lost focus first." Commented Shirley.

"Details details let's get started." Not wanting to be the one at fault and was ignoring that comment.

"Madam President..."

After a long meeting and many distractions, there were finally able to finish their duties. Saying their goodbyes to each other. Lelouch left to go to another part of the building. There was a living courtiers that only two people were allowed to live in there. Lelouch was one of them and was heading into one of the rooms. When Lelouch entered he was greeted by a young girl in a wheelchair.

"I'm home Nunnally" giving her a gentle smile.

She has long, wavy, sandy colored hair that reached to her waist. A heart shaped face and small soft features that just match her appearance even more. She was small and slender, she is a cute girl but there was another thing that was noticeable about her and it was that she is blind. Having her eyes close and unable to see the world before her but when she heard someone come in the room and knew who it was. She gave Lelouch a bright smile filled with joy.

"Welcome home Lelouch" Nunnally greeting him back.

"It's good to be back."

"You sound exhausted."

"Well I have a lot in my mind and with Milly's antics they weren't helping." Lelouch said and letting out a sigh to show. He then went towards a chair near Nunnally to relax.

"Hehehe, that's Milly for you." She knew full well how Milly is and it was very energetic.

"Yeah"

Nunnally then started to notice something about Lelouch when Lelouch has settled down already besides her. She then started to giggle and caught Lelouch's attention when she did. "Lelouch you know that when you get home you don't need to be dressed that way."

"Oh yes, your right. I guess I was very tired that I just came here right away." Knowing what she meant.

"It's rare for you to be absent minded like that."

"I must be really tired then." Saying it in a playful and kind tone.

She just replied back with a small laugh. "Hehehe, still Lelouch I feel bad that you have to dress this way and I'm not the only one." Her tone kind of saddened when she said the last part and Lelouch knew why.

"Nunnally you know I don't want any possible risk for us to be found and it was my choice to do this."

"I understand Lelouch but it just not fair that you had to also give up your gender as well."

Lelouch could only stare at Nunnally with a sad expression. For its true Lelouch is female. Lying to the world for not only for who she is but also who she was in the past that made Nunnally and her take these kind of actions. They are the exile princesses of the Royal Britannian Family. When their mother was murdered they were both sent to Japan as political hostages. Then after a year Britannia declared the war towards Japan they decided to go into hiding. Being announced to be dead they had help from the Ashford family to make their disappearance happen. Not wanting to anything to destroy the peace they were given Lelouch decided to take another drastic measure and took the role of a male.

"It's alright Nunnally either way I look too much like mother so it's better this way." Trying to reassure her little sister even more. Nunnally can only give in and just smile back because she knew Lelouch was right, but she still doesn't like it.

"Mother was beautiful. It is shame."

"Nunnally you're embarrassing me." Laughing at the comment. Knowing how Nunnally still felt on the matter she didn't want to keep on it because the way things are right now is for Nunnally will have peace. Now wanting to change the subject Lellouch knew something that will ease some of her little sister's worries. "Nunnally I heard from Kaneki today."

"Really! How is he?" Now putting all of her attention to that subject.

"He's been good. He wants to apologize on how he was gone for so long without contacting us this time."

"I was starting to worry, but I'm glad that he is fine."

"Me too and it was the same as the many other times that went and disappeared. Kaneki doesn't understand sometimes that he can ask for help and let himself rely on someone else." Sounding a little frustrated about it because this was not the first time Kaneki did something like that. Always made the Lelouch and Hide mad and very worried when he did.

"So it was something like that again. It makes me sad that he does that as well but you know big sister that he would always come home."

"Yes, your right Nunnally."

"… Big sister I wish Kaneki and Hide were here instead being out there alone in the Ghettos. I know it's a selfish request but it will be nice." Lelouch can only sympathize with her little sister. Those two actually know who they truly are, even if they found out by accident, they have gain a great friendship that the two sisters thought might not happen again. Just like one they had in the past.

"Me too but..." _but this world won't let them._ Lelouch thought those last words. "Either way I know he still wants to live in the Ghettos with Hide just because they don't want to be a bother to us."

"That is something that they will say. So much has happen ever since the day we got to know them."

"Yes and I won't forget the day I have them."

"I remember the day when you told me, it was kind of funny." Laugh Nunnally. The memories of when they meet Kaneki and later on Hide. It has been very joyful and nice to the siblings' life.

"Master Lelouch." interrupting their thought, Lelouch looked at the direction where she was called from. In one of the doorways there was a Japanese woman dressed in a maid uniform.

"Oh, hello Sayako." giving her a kind smile towards the maid

"Sayako smiled back and said, "Dinner is prepared, would the both of you like to eat right now?"

"Nunnally are you hungry?"

"Yes, thank you Sayako."

* * *

After hours have passed by on the day and the sun has already set in the Ghettos. Kaneki was still in the same place since he was in the morning. Having to relax and still wanting to escape the world just a little longer, that he ended staying there the whole day. Hide had left not long after Lelouch had hung up to go find more jobs to do. Knowing that he has to get back home. Kaneki finally decide that it was time to leave even though he really didn't really wanted to. So reluctantly he started to head towards into the streets of the Ghettos.

As he walked the streets he started to space off and thought of many things like he always does when he leaves that place. One particular thought stop out and it was of Lelouch. Thinking how just one person has changed Kanike's life ever since he meet Lelouch.

That thought had lead Kaneki to think on the day they have meet. Meeting Lelouch was from a great coincidence and it all lead up to one place. It was years back when Kaneki was around ten years old and was trying to hide from the troubles of the Ghettos he came by the little haven that he still goes to this day. At first he will only read there for many hours that passed by. Then one day he found chess pieces and started to collect them until he was able to find all of the pieces he needed. He knew how to play since his father showed him, but since he still wanted to keep this place a secret, even from Hide, he just played by himself.

Then out of nowhere when Kaneki came to his little hideout, to once again escape, he noticed that a piece from the chessboard has been moved and not only that he was caught in a cornered in the game. Kaneki knew that he should be afraid or surprised even when he saw this, but he felt nothing else but admiration. It was just one move and the whole game was being won by someone unknown. Caught by curiosity Kaneki then only moved one piece and didn't touch the board game again to see if just maybe the mysterious player might come back again and few days later he did. As time passed by Kaneki has started a play with his mysteries opponent and not once did they did they meet in person, they didn't even tried to at first. When the game came into an end and Kaneki have lost he was kind of sad. That is until he saw a note tucked under the board game. Kaneki will always remember those words that it said...

 _It was a good game even though you kind of lack experience. Why don't we talk? I want to play again._

When Kaneki read this he was overjoyed and saw that it had a number and immediately went to call him. When he did a woman answered and kind of scared Kaneki but then he heard someone else to give them the phone. It was a young girl form what Kaneki could tell. The next thing he knew the girl surprised him what she said. She was happy that he wanted to play more and couldn't wait. Two days later they finally meet face to face, but when they did it didn't feel like that. It was like childhood friends just caching up. Afterwards they became very close that later they introduced to each other's important people. It was kind of like a little family and life wasn't ever the same from those days forward.

So lost in his thoughts in the past that Kaneki almost tripped over some debris from crumbled buildings. Knowing that he should start paying more attention. Almost making it to where he lives he was now carefully looking around the areas now that he was getting in more dangerous areas. While Kaneki did he noticed something in the corner of his eye. Looking at what has caught his attention and saw that it was a man.

 _Someone else is still out this late?_ Thought Kaneki because he knew not many people would be crazy enough to still be out this late like he is. The man was just standing there in the middle of a street. It was kind of hard to tell what he was wearing but he could tell that it was white. Not wanting to be there any longer just in case and try to guess why he was there Kaneki started to leave. Until he heard something far off into the distance. Looking at the direction were whatever sound he heard was coming from and trying to see through the darkness he saw a truck.

The truck was hard to see since it had it headlights off. Which was very odd but this is not the first time a truck like that has been seen coming thru here in the ghettos. Many don't question it thought because there to scare and just leave as it is. Looking at it Kaneki then noticed that the truck was heading towards the path that the man was on. He started to panic for he thought if the guy has even noticed that the truck was coming his way and it was too dark for the driver to see far ahead of him. Each moment that was passing he saw no sign of movement from the man and just stood there as the truck was getting closer.

"Excuse me!" Couldn't take it any longer and not wanting to see this guy die he started to call him out, but he didn't response to it. Now panicking even more he got closer and yelled to get his attention for him to move. Kaneki's efforts were going to waste because he was still standing there. Not knowing what to do and his adrenaline was rising he did something he was not expecting from himself to do. He started to run towards the man in white to get him out of the way from death.

"Get out of the way!"

He ran as fast he can to try to reach him. When he made it Kaneki pushes the man out of the way, but unfortunately Kaneki didn't have time to move all the way from the danger. In that instant the truck made impact to Kaneki's side. When the truck hit him it stop immediately and has sended kaneki off into the air. Landing a good distance in front of the truck.

"Damn, we hit something." The driver said as he was getting out of the truck. "This is why I hate it when we have to drive thru the ghettos. There is nothing but trash everywhere."

Needing to move whatever they hit the other man went to move it. Getting closer that man then saw what they actually did hit. "Not a something, it is a someone."

Getting the other man's attention he was kind of surprised to hear this because he thought that the Elevens went home already. Since many didn't want to be out here unless they want to be a ghouls meal.

"It's just a lowly eleven. Just move it somewhere."

Following those orders the man started to grab Kaneki's body but when he did he heard a faint groan of pain coming from him. "Hey wait he's still alive. That's surprising."

You know what I have an idea. Take him with us

"What?" The man was confuse at the request and only looked back at his partner with an odd look.

"We need more subjects for the project."

"I see what you mean, but this guy is half dead what's the point in taking him?"

"Just trust me on this. I bet Doctor Kanou might like him."

"You better be right. Help me out then." As the guy said and was starting to position himself for he could carry him. The other guy then started to walk towards him to help him out. "Alright, you know it's kind of odd that someone is out here this late. There are ghouls still here and they love to come out at night."

"Yeah but they are getting so hard to find now."

"Well that's why we have the CCG Division to look for them for us."

* * *

 _What is this?_

Everything doesn't feel right. Nothing was making sense, not one bit. His body for some reason was feeling like it didn't belong to him and that is the only thing he knew since he was able to acknowledge that he is conscious, well that is what he think he is. The world that was surrounding the young man didn't make sense no matter how much he tried. Not even knowing if he is even awake or asleep for the matter.

 _Where is this place?_

He tried to see if he can even make of his surroundings and also tried to remember anything that might explain why he was in this situation, but his memories where to scrambled for him to even recall much.

 _I was walking home from the small clearing and along the way there was this man that was in the middle of the streets. Yeah I remembered that he was just there but after that everything is so weird..._

After a while of trying to recollect his memories on what lead has him to whatever place he was in. He started to notice his surroundings more. It seems like he was in some kind of table and he had a mask that was helping him breathe. He also got aware that there were people surrounding him. He couldn't talk to them to ask what was going on but only listen to what they are saying.

"With this new test subject we can start using the new specimen. We will prepare for organ transplant now."

 _What are they talking about?_

He felt nothing but coldness and he still wasn't able to do anything no matter how many times he tried to. Still having the odd feeling that he had before and was unable to move he could only stay in place and do nothing. Only able to listen.

"Transfer the organ now."

 _This doesn't feel_ _right. It's different than before..._

He suddenly started to feel this kind warmth surging through his body. The main area that it was very intensifying was on his back. Somehow this feeling is something that he felt before, but different though. He just couldn't identify this feeling that is going through his body. After a bit of time passed this feeling was embracing him even more. Even though this was replacing everything that he was feeling earlier he started to accept it, but as he did this the new feeling for some reason felt even more dangerous.

 _It's so warm_ _though._

"I can't believe it." Were the words that struck the boy into starting to listen to people around him again. The reason was that after a while of there talking they were just not making sense to him so he ignored them but this time the way that man spoke was so different. He had a great fulfillment in the way his tone was caring. "It's working."

 _Is this...?_

"We seem to have a success sample gentlemen. We have revolutionized Britannia and have granted our great King another victory with this success." When he heard that man saying that he then heard the other people in the room clapping and congratulating each other. They had so much joy in whatever they have done. "Now we can finally head into the next phase Doctor Kanou."

"Yes and it's all thanks to you Eleven. You have served us very well."

* * *

Ok i thought that i will have this done by Christmas maybe.

But let me first state that yes I did make Lelouch female and I wanted it to be a surprise. Sorry if it upset some people but I wanted to make the story this way. To make things clear the story will not be all full romance an stuff like that, Just a little bits but not a lot. Also it will not be a pairing between Lelouch xKaneki (sorry) but yeah and when I do have romance scenes the pairings will come be revealed later on in the story not wanting to spoil much. I want Lelouch to be the mother figure that Kaneki needs. Well I have nothing else to say so I'm hoping you guys will like it and will read it please and thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Tokyo Ghoul and Code Geass belong to their respective owners. Enjoy

"Talking"

"Talking through device"

 _Thinking_

* * *

Chapter 2: Rebirth Arc

Pendragon 2009 A.T.B

"Announcing princess Lelouch Vi Britannia, 3rd heir to the Royal Britannian Imperial throne."

For a child she was able to show grace and confidence as she walked down an aisle with many nobles standing by the side bowing to her as she walked towards the Emperor of Britannia, her father Charles Zi Britannia. With each step she takes there were many whispers about her. All of them talking about the events that have taken days ago. It was of her mother's death but it was not talk of remorse. It was what use Lelouch and her sister are worth now in political views.

"Hail your majesty, my mother the empress is dead." Said Lelouch when she reached the Emperor.

"Old news what of it." The emperor simply said as he sat there in his throne. He showed no change of emotions, he still kept a strong and stern presence.

"What of it?!" Lelouch shouted.

"You seek an audience with the emperor of Britannia to simply inform me that, send the next one in I have no time for these childish games."

"Father?!" As Lelouch called out and she ran up the steps to the Emperor. The guards beside the him then ran to block her way but then the Emperor raised his hand and commanded them to halt. "Why didn't you keep mother out of harm's way? You are the emperor the greatest man of this nation. You should of protected her and now you don't even visit Nunnally."

"I have no use for that weakling."

"Weakling?" Repeating that one word out loud, Lelouch was stunned on what the Emperor has referred to her sister to be.

"That is what it means to be royalty."

"Then I don't want to be your heir, I give up my claim to the throne." Shouted Lelouch to the Emperor and her claim has send everyone in shock. "I'm sick of the fighting and scheming over who will succeed you father I have enough."

"You are dead." With those three words the Emperor said brought Lelouch look at her father with her eyes wide, taken back at what she just from her father.

"You have always been dead from the moment you were born. Who gave the fine clothes you wear, a comfortable home, the food you eat, your very life? All of those I have given them to you in short you are nothing because you have never existed yet you speak such foolishness to me!" With his strong voice he rises up making Lelouch get scared and fall down from that fear.

"Lelouch you are dead. There for you are in title to any rights I am sending you and Nunnally to Japan, as princesses you will serve well as bargaining tools."

From the Emperor's proclamation, Lelouch and Nunnally were sent to Japan and became political hostages for that country. They were arranged to live with the Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi at the Kururugi shrine, there was their new home and also their prison. Having to face so much cruelty from adults Lelouch didn't want to trust nobody and didn't want to even rely on adults anymore. Wanting to take care of Nunnally all by herself and protect her from everything even if she has to be alone. Until they meet a certain boy.

"Why are lying to her?" It was in the day the princesses have arrived to the Kururugi Shrine. They were given their own living space in the property but it was nothing but a small shabby storeroom. When Nunnally asked how their new home looked like Lelouch hesitated because she didn't want to let her little sister know of what they have come to be and how their new home actually is so Lelouch lied to her. Describing everything to her what it wasn't and told everything from the opposite from it was. That was until he came. There he was standing there when Lelouch looked back at the doorway. The young boy had light brown curly hair, had some sharp features from the looks of him having to tell that he was training, also had bright colored green eyes, his skin was tanner color, and was wearing a traditional Japanese hakama. The moment that he first came to talk to them he started questioning her about Britannia if it was going to colonies Japan and how horrible they are but then Lelouch talked back how Japan is the same. That's how this lead up with current events. "This place is nothing but a rundown storeroom."

"What?" Said Nunnally in surprised.

"Be quiet!" Shouted Lelouch in anger.

"Why should I, I'm telling the truth this place is like nothing like you even said to her." Said the boy. "The walls aren't white, the windows aren't decorated with flowers here at all. You're a liar."

"Shut up!" Now really angry by what the boy was saying and she dashed towards him to hit him but she was no match for him. She was punched and fell on the floor. The then continued to hit her and called her names.

"Please stop, Don't bully my sister!" Hearing Nunnally crying out to save Lelouch. Suzaku stopped and actually took full notice of her. He saw that not only is she in a wheelchair but is also blind. "I don't know who you are, but I"ll do anything so please stop hurting my sister!"

"What?" Then Suzaku took noticed at something that Nunnally said.

"Wait sister."

Looking back down at Lelouch who was still laying down on the ground she was dressed as a boy. She was dressed this way for then anyone won't see her as a weak princess in the foreign country. He started to act frantically and tremble.

"What surprise that I'm a girl." Said Lelouch with snarky smile.

"I'm sorry." Was the last thing he said as he ran away from that place.

That is how Lelouch meet the boy known as Suzaku Kururugi, the son of the Prime Minister. It was not a pleasant one but as time passed and the future being tricky as it is they became the best of friend they both didn't expected to be. The three children together spent their days with total bliss of fun and excitement.

Then as one year passed an unfaithful day has fallen onto Japan. Destroying that peace that these children have created. When Britannia invaded Japan and they lost everything by the end of the war. The weapons that Britannia used, The Knightmares and Quinques, have made sure of it. When the war ended the children had to go their separate ways. As they were waiting for the time to come it was then that Lelouch made the most important proclamation that will drive her to her path in the future.

"I swear..." Suzaku saw at his friend as she stand before him.

"I swear Suzaku so help me I will one day obliterate Britannia!"

"Hey Lelouch wake up."

* * *

Opening her eyes Lelouch was in a daze for a moment until she was able to be fully be aware of her surroundings. She was still in the classroom filled with students all scattered around and her friend Rivals standing beside her desk. She realized everything that everything she just witness was all but a dream of the past from seven years ago. Reliving those moments of her life, even if they were just a dream, had a great impact in to her in a way gave Lelouch a bittersweet feeling.

 _How pitiful._

"Lelouch, you must have been really bored of this class if you fell asleep again." Hearing Rivals talk again got her attention again

"This class had nothing interesting at all as you can see the results" Not wanting to get into her reminisce into her past, she put on her mask of being just a normal teenager. "I should of just skip this class too."

"Man Lelouch you amaze me when you do stuff like this and you still get good grades."

"It isn't really anything to be amaze about."

'Now you're just trying to show off anyways Lelouch let's go gambling. We have a game today to go."

"Ah yes I forgot. I had something on my mind." And she did for she has been waiting to get into contact with Kaneki and Hide for awhile. No matter how many times she has tried to call them they haven't responded back. She would had understand if it was only Kaneki because Hide will keep tabs on him for her, but Hide has also vanished which worries her a lot and she still wants to get into contact. "Sorry but maybe I should skip this one."

"Come on buddy let's go." Rivals trying to encourage her. "The old man needs you and we need to get that payment."

Lelouch thought about it and then something crossed her mind. She had to go to the ghettos to find them herself.

"I will go if you do me a favor."

"Yeah sure, what you need?"

"I want you to drop me off somewhere afterwards. That's all." Lelouch simply said.

"Alright." Rivals agreed. "But you will miss the next classes."

"It's alright. I was deciding if I should skip those classes or not either way."

"If you say so but if Shirley starts yelling at me on why your skipping I'm holding it against you."

"I hear you. Now I wonder if my opponent will even be worth my time."

"Oh man now I'm starting to wonder if I should actually feel bad for those nobles." Lelouch merely chuckle at the response.

* * *

"I love playing against the nobility. When they lose they always pay out of pride." Rivals said with excitement as both of the teens were heading out to the exist the building. "By the way eight minutes and thirty-two seconds is a new record."

"He also didn't have much time to move either. As opponents go the nobles tepid, they are just overpriblige parasites." With boredom only present in her voice.

"Well then why don't we play one of the Elevens they are nothing like us Britannians." Rivals said as they walked out the building but didn't get response for when they got out here they interrupted.

"We apologize for the delay. Now his royal highness prince Clovis third prince of Britannia will address the nation."

When the announcement introduced the viceroy the screen changed and showed a man with golden hair and violet eyes. When Lelouch saw the man appeared on the screen her eyes narrowed and had a surge of hatred going through her body.

"To all of my imperial subjects and including of course the many cooperative elevens who choose to serve the empire of Britannia. Do you not see my pain my heart only to be torn apart the remnants are filled with rage and sadness..." As the speech continued on Lelouch just kept on watching on how her brother was saying about the events and just thought that it was all absurd to her.

"A moment of silence."

Hearing the announcement has started again, signifying that the speech has ended, she went back to get onto the motorbike with Rivals and just leave the place.

"Well aren't you going to join in aren't you?" Lelouch asked to Rivals.

"It's sort of embarrassing." Rivals replied as he chuckled nervously.

"And I agree with you, besides spilling tears over those people won't bring them back." Lelouch simply.

"Dang that's dark buddy."

"It's all about self satisfaction it doesn't matter how hard you try. You can't do it there is no way you can change the world."

Lelouch said as she looked up back to the screen with a hint of hatred still in her voice and then turn to get on the bike for she can now leave to do what actually wanted to do. To find and look for her two friends that are missing. She wanted to get the ghettos to find them but the place will be dangerous for her because of their hatred towards Brittannians so she usually was with Kaneki or Hide and even when she with one of them she was still careful just in case whenever she visit.

 _This will be very difficult to just go in_... Thought Lelouch while she was barely reading her book and was into her thoughts in how go in the Ghettos and try to be safe at all times as she sat in the sidecar on the motorbike. Both of the teens were on the road heading to where Lelouch told him to drop her off.

"That first move you made..." Rivals asked out of the blue and made Lelouch got out of her thoughts. "...why did you start with king?"

"If the king doesn't lead how can he expect his subordinates to follow."

"What's with that?" Question Rivals

"With what?"

"Do you fantasize about running a major corporation."

"No way. Ambitions like that will just ruin your health."

A honk from a truck then was sounded off, cutting their conversation, they looked a giant truck speeding from behind them that it was getting to close. Rivals then yelled out, "Ahhhh! We're going to die!", and swerved to the sides. The truck made a harsh turn to the left and driving to ramp that was in blocked off. It then started to skid into a construction site, crashing into a building.

"Was that our fault?" Rivals said when he stopped the bike on the side of the rode and he looked at that direction where the truck had crashed.

"I don't think so." Said Lelouch.

Getting off the bike Rivals went to check on his bike and Lelouch went to where the truck had crashed into. Looking at the crash site she saw something very odd in within the smoke that was clearing.

"What the..."

"Ah man, This sucks!" She heard Rivals say, "It looks like the power line on the bike got cut."

'Yeah Rivals come check this out."

"Hey over here!" She turn to notice that people have gathered around to look at what has happened. All of them we're starting to take pictures and making all talking about what has caused this, but none of them even tried to make an attempt on trying to call help.

"All those idiots." Commented in disgust of their behavior. She then tossed her helmet into the sidecar and ran towards the truck and heard Rivals calling out to her as she did.

"Hey are you alright?" Lelouch called out as she tried to move some of the debris off the truck, but from her not being physically strong, she was not able to move nothing. She then gave that up and tried to find another way to help them.

In the truck there the two people that were unconscious, the young red headed woman was started to stir and wake up. Regaining on what had happened she tried to immediately wake up the person in the driver seat for they can get out of the situation they are in.

"Nagata! Nagata!" She called out to him and he was now starting to wake as well.

On the outside Lelouch was climbing on the ladder the truck's side and continued to call out to the people from inside the truck "Can you hear me, are you ok?"

"It's you finally I have found my..." hearing the voice coming from somewhere Lelouch looked around to see who has said that, the voice sounded different in some way "...where?"

"Are you in there?" Called out Lelouch again but then all of a sudden the truck started up again and reversed in a great speed. When it did Lelouch lost her balance and fell into the open hatch.

"Stop I'm in here!" Yelled out Lelouch as she tried get up but they didn't hear her and the way that the truck was moving kept making Lelouch lose her balance. She then tried to find if there was something that would let her out of the truck. "They think they will stuck a ladder in here too?!" She said out loud and saw a huge object and thought of using it to help her limb out, but then stopped when she heard next.

"Stop the vehicle, surrender now and you will be given the chance to defend yourself in court." On the highway the truck was in full speed as a military helicopters have arrived and it then started to shot at them. They were warning shots but the truck keep on speeding away as they dodge on getting hit. "Stop, surrender at once!"

Hearing their warning, back inside the truck at the two terrorist one of them was now worried because of their new arrivals. "Now what do we do!? That's the army!"

"Have you forgotten, That's why I'm here for!" Said the female as she took off her hat and revealing her face. Her blue colored eyes showing her will to fight into battle.

In the back Lelouch was trying to find some way to get out from this new horrible situation, "If I jump out I have the choice to breaking my neck or getting shot. I can try to call-" She stopped talking when she heard a beeping sound and saw that the doors from the front were opening. She quickly hid in the shadows from their cargo, she then saw a very young woman, might even be same age as Lelouch, as she walked to the back and threw her coat to the side. When she saw this girl Lelouch thought that she looked very familiar to her but didn't know why.

"Can you enter the subway via Azabu route?" The female terrorist said to the driver.

"Kallen! Let's use it here, why not?!" Lelouch heard him yell out.

"Because that will mean a bloodbath!"

"You're right."

Back on the chase from the outside the VTOL helicopters were staying on the trucks movements and are reporting in. They get on visual and aimed shot at them but before they were able to back doors from the truck were starting to crack open and all of a sudden something was then fired directly at them. It hit one of the VTOL that was closer and it exploded on contact.

"A Slash Harken?!" One of the other pilot from another aircraft announced.

The weapon was returning back to where it came from and the doors were now fully opened, it then revealed some sort of red humanoid machine and jumped out to fight of it's enemy.

"A Knightmare!"

"Crap these guys are real terrorist." As she ran to back door as it closed and having to witness everything that is now going in the current situation that she is in.

The VTOL started to shot at the Knightmare but it skillfully avoided all of it. The Knightmare then shot another Slash Harken and another aircraft down. When it did reinforcements have arrived. One of the new aircraft that has arrived with it had a Knightmare. It was different from the one that the terrorist was piloting.

"The rest of you back off I'll take this guy." Releasing the Knightmare the pilot from within it was then and said more as it landed to the ground, "I can only assume you dug up that obsolete relic out some scrap heat an over the hill Glasgow is no match for a Sutherland. Not to mention a filthy Eleven who can't appreciate our Emperor's affection!"

The two Knightmares then started to face off each other but Sutherland was indeed stronger than the other model. For it started to have the upper hand now. Within the red Glasgow the pilot was having trouble with her new opponent and didn't know if she will be able to fully fight it off.

"Kallen, we should both split up! Both of us can't risk being killed, run for it!" Radio in her partner from the truck.

"But...!" Wanted to protest because she didn't wanted to run away without him but couldn't for she still had to fight off the Knightmare. While she was fighting it off another Sutherland come out of nowhere and blocked the trucks path. It started to shot at the truck making it make a turn to ramp in trying to escape.

The other two Knightmares were in battle but then the Glasgow was then came with a problem when it tried to shot a Slash Harken at the Sutherland. It got stuck and wouldn't budge and she didn't have enough and have to think of something as the Sutherland was closing in.

"Secondhand junk!" The pilot in the Sutherland said as it was about take down the Glasgow, but in quick thinking she raised the Knighmare's arm at it and shot the arm off at it. She then made a quick escape.

"I'll admit I really like you're spirit, however..."

* * *

"Ah-ha!" A man, known as Lloyd Asplund, said as he was leaning forward confronting General Bartley.

"What are you doing?" Questioning the man's behavior.

"Looking at a man who blundered, am I right?"

"Why you!" Bartley said in angered of this man's blunttles.

"You really screwed this one up." Lloyd went on. "Terrorist came along and stole whatever you and prince Clovis were secretly working on. Retrieving it would of been simple but you want to sweep up all of their compatriots in addition. Not only that but to also see that little project that is going in the Ghettos. Let the terrorist go and you can find out everything. Congratulations your reasoning was spot on."

Lloyd then turn to face a woman that was standing behind him. She was surprised when he then put the attention to her. She was known as Cecile Croomy.

"It was nothing I just thought that it was strange." She said.

"Ok, that is enough!" Now frustrated with all of the antics of this man. "What is it that the Special Corps. wants out of this?"

"I'm merely saying that I want to assist with the clean up."Lloyd said

"To assist?"

"Correct, because it's data that I want."

"Excuse me." Cecile then spoke up. "But what in the world did they have stolen anyway?"

Bartley then hesitated for a moment before he then answered her. "Chemical weapons, in other words poison gas."

* * *

In the one of the subway tunnels the truck was driving thru as it continued on with it's escape. Trying to make it to his comrades as quickly as it can for the driver was critically wounded from the being shot from the Knightmare. As he was driving it then drove into a crack that was separated making the wheel get stuck. From the back Lelouch was then surprised and was tumbled around.

"An accident or else..?!" Lelouch said and all of a sudden she heard the doors opening again and went to hide again. In the distance there was a foot soldier there and saw the truck that they were ordered to track down. He then reported it in but as he did he saw someone in the truck.

"Now I can use this chance to climb up-" Leoch was saying but then she heard something from behind her and looked. There was a soldier running towards her and did a jumped kick, Lelouch then quickly defended herself by raising her arms to but he was really strong. She fell down to ground and the soldier immediately went to her and pinned her down.

"A-Are you Britannian!" Lelouch yelled out.

"That is enough mindless murder." Said the soldier as took of his bottom part of his mask.

"Wait I'm no-"

"Planning to use poison gas, don't play dumb with me!"

"Get of me!" Lelouch was not going to let her go willingly so she then tried to kick him off of her and he then jumped off. She then started to get up. "I'm not here by choice but if that's poison gas it was made for Britannia, wasn't it?! Mindless murder then why don't you obliterate Britannia!"

"Lelouch?"

Hearing her name being named by the soldier surprised her. She was stunned there for a moment on thinking why he knew her name but the next was even more of surprised.

"It's me Suzaku." As he said he took off his helmet and revealed his face. A young man that had the same curly brown hair and green eyes that she knew right away.

"Suzaku!" She gasp in surprised with this revealed. Her childhood friend that she thought she might be able see again but here he is. Standing before her in the flesh but wearing a Britannian military uniform. The country that betrayed her is who he is serving.

"You became a Britannian soldier?"

"Yeah but what about you?"

"What do you mean-" Before Lelouch can continue with what she was about to say the capsule suddenly opened and a bright shine of light with a burst of smoke came out. Taking action on the gas being released Suzaku rushes to Lelouch and puts his mask on her. Covering her with his body to protect her any other harm that might come but when they looked back to see for the gas to come to them they were surprised to something else other than poison gas. A man that was strapped with a white strapped jacket was revealed in it's place.

"That's not poison gas. What is it?"

A man with green hair and the amber eyes were the main features that Lelouch paid attention towards to. For some reason time slowed down for a moment as the man looked before collapsing. Both of them then hurried to the man and carried him away from the truck. Placing him on the ground and they started to take off all of his restraints.

"Tell me the truth Suzaku, poison gas." Lelouch said "This man?"

"Hey, that was what they told us in the briefing, I swear."

Suddenly flashes of lights caught blinded both of them and as they turn to see the Royal Guards standing there.

"Sticking monkey. being an honorary Britannian will not excuse you!" Said the one of them and it looked like he was a higher up. Suzaku then ran up to them.

"But sir, I was told that this was poison gas!" Suzaku said

'How dare you question orders!"

 _This is bad. Thought Lelouch,_ A poisonous situation, _which will pose a threat to Suzaku's superiors if this gets out._

"However because of your outstanding military achievement I'm going to be lenient. Private Kururugi, take this and execute the terrorist." The head Royal Guard said as he handed Suzaku a gun.

"But s-he is not a terrorist! He's a civilian who got caught up in all this."

"You insubormnent little- That's an order! Didn't your loyalty and life to Britannia!?"

"Yes but... I can't."

"What?"

"I won't do it sir." He then turned back to look at Lelouch and smiled. "I won't shot a civilian. I can't follow your orders, sir."

"Very well." He said a right as he shot Suzaku on his side.

"SUZAKU!" Yelled Lelouch.

"Well Britannian school boy not a good day to skip class. Collect the girl have you secure her kill the student." He ordered his men

"Yes my lord!"

She was stunned there in shock on what she just has witness. Lelouch has just seen her childhood friend get killed and now she is next.

"So hungry..." Hearing that sudden voice all of them turned their attention to see a man walking from one of tunnels. He stopped at one point where the shadows covered his top half of his body but there was a distinct feature that all of them could still see. The glowing red eyes. "The smell of fresh blood is very intoxicating I can't stand it anymore."

"A ghoul!"

From that shout the ghoul then lunged towards the royal guards. They started to shoot at it but the ghoul was able to take one of soldier and started to rip his flesh apart with his teeth and sharp nails. The ghoul then took out the heart out of chest, he lifted it up, and started to let all of the blood fall into his mouth. The Royal Guards were stunned in fear for a moment from seeing this but they immediately started to shoot at it. Taking advantage of the confusion that the ghoul has just granted, Lelouch quickly grabbed hold of the man and they started to run as fast as they can to escape into the tunnels. But then an explosion went off from the front of the truck and having to still being closed to truck when they were making their escape Lelouch and the green haired man were caught from it. They were thrown from the energy that it let out and they were out of it for a moment. Lelouch quickly was recovering and wasn't able to see anything for a moment because of all the smoke. She started to feel something heavy on top of her and she then saw the green hair man. She was surprised on this and then realized that she was barely hurt but only from just a scratches. He seemed to have taken most of the blow and protected her from it. She started to carefully get the man off her and checked him if was alright and tried to get him to wake up.

"Hey wake up!" She shook him as she called him and luckily he did right away after a few nudges.

"Are you alright?" Lelouch quickly questioned the man. The man started to get up a bit and nodded. Glad that he was she knew that they had to act quickly to get out of there immediately before the smoke disperses and the royal guards find them. "Come on. Sorry for rushing you but we have to get out of here."

Helping him get up from the ground she put his arm over her shoulder for support but before they could even take a step Lelouch felt someone grab her hair and harshly tug at it. She yelled from the pain from being pulled backwards and when she was the man fell down to the ground now that she was no longer supporting him. She looked to glare at whoever has grabbed hold of her.

"Where do you think your going?" Said the head of the royal guard as he tugged at her hair more tightly and Lelouch cringed at the pain.

"Damn you!" Spat Lelouch at him and he then threw her to ground.

"How unruly behavior you have." He said as he walked to where all of the other Royal Guards were. Passed them Lelouch can see the ghoul in the ground, already dead. "You might have been able to escape if it wasn't for the explosion. What an unlucky day for you schoolboy."

"What an appropriate location to meet your end. You did fair but that is to be expected since you are Britannian, unfortunately you have no future." He raised his gun at her and she shut her eyes for the inevitable that is to come. On the sidelines the green hair man quickly fought off his captures and rushed in front of Lelouch to protect her from being shot.

"She mustn't die!"

When he shouted Lelouch open her eyes to see what is going on and when she did the gun went off and saw the man get shot in the head right before her eyes. His body fell on to the ground and blood started to pool up around him. Lelouch then ran towards him and crouch down besides him.

"You shot him!" Yelled out Lelouch

"Hmp, our orders we're to bring him back alive if possible..." He said. "Oh well nothing can be done about it now. We'll tell our superiors that the royal guard found the terrorist hideout and killed them all, but regrettably the male hostage had been tortured to death, What do you think schoolboy?"

 _How can this be happening!_ Thought Lelouch in fear, _First it was Suzaku and now this man. Just like that I'm going to die here before I even do anything with my life. Nunnally_!

All of a sudden Lelouch felt wrist being grabbed and then her mind went blank for a moment until many images came took over.

"You don't want it to end here, do you?" Hearing a man's voice surprised Lelouch even more from what is going on.

"What?"

"You appear to have reason for living."

"That man, how is that possible..?!"

"If I grant you power Could you go on? I propose a deal in exchange for this power you must agree to make my one come true. Accept this contract and you accept it's conditions." As he continued to talk many the scenery Lelouch keeps on changing before her, "While living in a world of humans you will live unlike any other. A different providence, a different time, a different life. The power of the King will condemned you to a life of solitude, are you prepared for this?"

When the man finished his offer to Lelouch, she then heard a different man speak one that she knew very well. "A convergence with the Ragnarok Connection, so the myth is beginning once again?" Charles Zi Britannia said and Lelouch immediately was filled with anger. With that it encouraged her to make her decision.

"Yes I hereby accept the terms of your contract!"

With her agreeing to the contract her mind returned back to where she was. Everything was what it was before, her about to die but now something is different. She stood up with great feeling of confidence and power as she covered her left eye. "Say how should a Britannian who detest his own country live his life?"

"Are you some kind of radical." Said the head Royal Guard but then he felt that something is off about the student that stood before him.

"What's wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a student or have you finally realized?" Lelouch said before she revealed her eye that was now red and it had bird shaped symbol on it, "The only one's that should kill are the one's who are prepared to be killed."

"W-What is happening here?"

"I Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you, now all of you die."

"Happily your Highness!" With that being said all the of the Royal Guards lifted up their guns and pointed them to their head. Ready to aim they shot themselves. Their bodies fell to ground just like that and blood spread everywhere that some of it got on Lelouch.

She can only stand there in a trance for a moment to process everything she has done. The evidence of the dead royal guards and the warm blood that got on her is right there but it felt so surreal. This power that she has obtained did this, The power of the kings, this power is of absolute power. At that moment that she used that power she knew that something has been woken up. With this power it can destroy the system that this world has created. The world in which the weak can't survive and the was even in the way ghoul's life for they show it from the moment they are born because they are made that way. She had to live with that system for so long that it made her give up her true self just to have peace and live a life full lies. With this false way of living she had to go through she didn't want to give in to it. _Now with this incredible power..._ Lelouch only did was just smiled at those thoughts.

"Well then."

* * *

"They call themselves the Royal Guards." Shouted General Bartley in frustration. "They have not contacted back and we are at the limit here."

They were in the that was stationed near the Shinjuku Ghettos. All of them waiting to get contact back from the Royal Guards but too much time has passed.

"The plan has moved forward into the next phase." said the Clovis La Britannia that was sitting casually on his throne. Bartley was surprised when he hear on what the prince have said.

"B-But your Highness?!"

"If knowledge of her get's out I will be disinherited, Tell them back home we're carrying out a planned for urban renewal here." He then stood up and gave out his next command, "As Clovis, third prince of the empire, I command you destroy Shinjuku Ghetto, Leave no one alive!"

* * *

I'm so happy to have finish this chapter! Sorry if some parts seem to be rushed because I have been writing in really late nights. So sleepy! Also yeah I made C.C male! I love to do surprises so if you continue to read my stories you guys will see. Anyways if the way that I kill of the Ghoul in this chapter just that I have made weapons have quingue metal in them because in this world there will be many Ghoul attacks that the army needs to be prepared.

I even made a new cover for this chapter which I forgot to mention that I like to change the image for almost each chapter because I'm an artist and I just like to do. So check out my Deviantart profile going by chabellie if you wish to see them.


	4. Chapter 4

Tokyo Ghoul and Code Geass belong to their respective owners. Enjoy

(Edit note at the bottom)

I wanted to put an opening song to this story because I read some fanfiction that did it and I thought it was a cool idea.

"Talking"

"Talking through device"

 _Thinking_

Opening:"Starrrrrrr" by Alexandros feat. Gerock

Chapter 3: Rebirth Arc

* * *

"Why are they doing this!?"

"We have to get out of here!"

"What about the project?!"

Many people were running around the facility as they check on the large containment capsules. In each one of them had a marked number on them and in them was something that was barely visible. They were all tightly sealed but not for much longer because at the moment the whole place was falling apart from the outside battles that were taking in the Shinjuku Ghettos. All of the scientist that were there shouted questions filled with panic that were being thrown everywhere. All of them in a hurry in trying to escape from the destruction but also running around in trying to save everything as much as they can.

In top area there was glass window that overlooked the whole panic from below. One man was there calmly looking at all that is happening. He then turn to his desk and started to pack all of his material to prepare leave soon. He didn't pack much and was done right away and took one last look at the window to see down below again. A young woman then came rushing in the office but the man didn't move to look at her.

"Doctor Kanou please we must hurry and leave." She said as hear breathing was in a quick pace from all the running she has been doing from this chaos. "At any moment now they will rush in here."

"I understand it's just a shame." Doctor Kanou said as he continued to look "That idiotic prince must really want to know what's going on here even though he has his own little project going on. It very much frustrates me that I have to give up on this facility for it gave me great results in the end."

"I feel the same way Doctor Kanou." Said the woman wholeheartedly because she very much meant it. "I wish we could of seen it to the very end but we can make others just like it."

Kanou finally turn around to look at her and gave her a smile. "Now then before we leave I have to get rid of everything, but since the prince very much wants to see what is going on let's give him a little glimpse of something."

He reached to one of the drawers from his desk, in there was a device and grabbed it. He pressed down the trigger in which activated the device but nothing seemed to have happened. That's until he heard loud screaming coming from down below.

"Now let us go." Said Kanou.

"Yes sir."

As they calmy started to leave the place, down below at the facility there was where hell really broke lose. Every container that were sealed a moment ago are all opened and the thing that were all inside of then came out. The very hungry stricken Ghouls that have been held in there for who knows how long and with a food source right in front of them they all went to eat. Immediately everyone in there were running for their lives but as they ran to the doors to get out they find them locked and wouldn't open, they were trapped. The Ghouls all jumped in and started eating, ripping flesh, breaking bones, and they are all getting their fill.

As the feast was being devoured some of the Ghouls have gained very much energy to activate their Kagune and they broke the walls. All of them started to leave the place, one after another. The facility now has become very empty except for one particular containment still had someone in it. Throughout the whole time he tried to not make one move in trying to devour any of the feast that was right before him and just laid there until all of the chaos was done. He got out from the place in a slow pace for he didn't want to use too much energy and ignored everything in his as much as he can but only thing was in his mind as he was leaving. To get out of this horrid place he is in and go to the one place he wants to go when he wants to escape. His little haven.

* * *

"I don't really understand on what you wanted me to do and why you even gave me this strange power." Lelouch said as she was kneeling next to the body of the green haired man. Her expression was soften with a bit of sadness in her eyes especially when see looked over to where Suzaku's body is. She really didn't know what to do now that it was over. She felt kind of drained but she felt that there is more to come so she couldn't afford to relax. "This power has saved though so technically you saved once again so thank you very much for saving me."

She then started to get up to leave but there was a sound of an explosion making everything trembled. The ceiling was falling apart and it some parts crumbled down. She used her arms for cover as the explosions kept on coming. When they were coming from a little farther Lelouch immediately ran to see what's going on and from a opening from above She a tank pass by.

"What in the world?!" Shouted Lelouch and she then heard the tank fire again making the everything tremble again making her almost lose her balance. She stayed down for a bit and thought of what is going on, _What is going on?! Why is Britannia doing this?! They will purge anything that will get in their way just because of this one man. If that is the reason then they are going all out just to find him. Then they will kill everyone no matter who they are, terrorist or civilian!_

She trembled from hatred and disgust of what her brother is doing. "What a screwed up thing to do!"

"I couldn't even agree even more."

Lelouch then went still when she heard that voice. She looked from where it came from and was stunned at what she saw. Right where he was laying was there not just a moment ago dead. He was sitting upright and was wiping the blood from his forehead. He then looked at Lelouch while she was still stunned by what is happening.

"Your alive...!" Lelouch finally said.

"As you can see." Said the man as he got up and brushed himself.

"How is that possible!?"

"I wonder that myself sometimes." He said aloofly to her question which made her mad but before she can say anything back he spoke up. "I see you used your power very nicely."

As he was looking at her doing but was not fazed by it. The way he was acting made Lelouch mad because he was ignoring her questions.

"Don't change the subject." She said as she gave him a glare but didn't even glanced back to her as she talked. "I do appreciate it if you at least answer me this, is the battle going outside caused because of you." Lelouch asked him but he only stayed silent and still didn't make eye contact with her.

"Hey can you-!" When she was going to ask another question the ground then shook again making Lelouch lose her balance again and was about to fall but the green haired man was suddenly there and caught her in time before she even fell.

"For someone who talks big you're very fragile." Lelouch then slapped him. It angered her how he was mocking her. She wanted to yell at him but didn't wanted show that he was getting to her, but before she continue with her other questions she had she heard someone groan. She looked to see that Suzaku has moved and ran to him forgetting about the man for a moment.

"Suzaku!"

When she got to him she checked him to see if he was really alive. She found him barely breathing and was filled with joy from this but it went away quickly because he will need to get medical attention and fast. The longer he doesn't he might actually die this time.

"I have to get him help but.." She can't go to the army in this situation. She might be able to with the help of her new found power but there are some obstacles with each plan she can think of.

"So what are you going to do?" Asked the man

"One thing is for sure that I want to get payback for them dragging me into this and other personal reasons, but before I do anything." Said as she turn to at the man. "I don't trust you but I want your assistance in what I'm planning to do."

"You don't need to trust me just know that I will keep you alive and help you in any way until you fulfill my one truth wish. " He said calmly as they silently stared at each other for moment.

"I see, well the only thing I need you to do is get him to safety and get him medical attention."

"And you?"

"I have to stop this genocide. Not only did is this wrong but like I said I have a personal agenda that goes with stopping this."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I have some things in mind but one thing I want to you to do is get him help. So will you do it?"

"Hm, alright I will go along with your little plan, but be careful because like I said we have a contract. I don't want you to die before you even accomplish it."

"Don't worry I don't plan on dying so soon." Lelouch said as she was getting up to get ready to leave. "Also when this is over how are we going to meet again because I have many questions to ask you."

"Of course you do, but it doesn't really mean that I will answer them, and for a way to meet again just don't worry about it right now." He said and Lelouch got irritated from the response she got but let it go. She now needed to leave and began to ran to one of the tunnels but stopped before she.

"Wait before I go, what is your name?" She asked and the man then turn to look at her.

"Call me C.C."

"C.C?"

"Yes, now go already." He said and was shooing her away.

She stared at the man for bit until she quickly ran into the one of tunnels. She had to carefully be watching her surroundings at all time just in case another ghoul showed up or anyone else that might be using the tunnels. When she arrived to an exit staircase she slowly approached it and quietly went up the stairs. She peeked to see if there was any danger but instead saw many Japanese people all huddled up. All of them trying to hide from the massacre that is happening out there. She also needed to get through so she got out from where she was hiding, a child was the first to noticed her.

"A Britannian!" The child yelled out and pointed at her. When all of them looked at where she was pointing they all had their eyes on Lelouch and she activated her Geass

"Go somewhere else for safety."

They then all turn calm and they followed her order as they all walked into the subway tunnel. She waited for all of them to leave and as she was a Knightmare came in. She glad she came in time before they were discovered.

"What's a Britannian student in a place like this?" A female voiced announced. "Are you deaf, answer me or I'll...!" The Knightmare then started to shoot but only around Lelouch as a warning but Lelouch wasn't fazed by it one bit.

"Answer me!"

"I order you to come out at once." Ordered Lelouch as she activated her Geass.

"Who the hell do think you are to order me." Responded back the Knightmare pilot.

 _I see, it only works in direct eye contact._ Lelouch thought and went to a different tactic. "My name is Allen Spacer, my father is a Duke. My ID card is in my breast pocket. After you confirmed my identity I request your protection."

Hoping this will work and waited to get response back until she heard the cockpit opening. She smiled and saw a woman coming down from the Knightmare.

"Keep your hands up in the air. I'll take out your ID."

"Now then hand your knightmare over to me." Lelouch activating her Geass once again and this time it worked. The woman eyes turned dull and did as she was ordered to do.

"Understood, the code number is XG2-IG2D4." Said the woman and tossed the key to Lelouch.

"Thank you very much." Lelouch said as caught the key. She then walked passed the female soldier and went towards the Knightmare. Upon getting in and activating it she left the area. Lelouch witness all of the destruction that Britannia has caused. She gripped on to controllers tighter in anger. While discreetly maneuvering the Knightmare for she won't get spotted she then saw a chess game.

* * *

"So are we having a bad day!"

Suzaku quickly opened his eyes from the sudden wake up call. He looks around in his surroundings and he finds himself in a medical bay with two people with him in the room. One of them was a man that was standing right by his bedside, while the female was standing in the side.

"Looks like you missed out a chance to go to heaven, Private Kururugi?" Lloyd said

"I did?" Suzaku questioned as he tried to get up but as he did he felt a bit of pain coming from his side. "Where?"

'Hmm, Ah. We are still in the Shinjuku Ghetto." Lloyd said. "You were Lucky you were saved in time saved by soldier having to report your whereabouts, but unfortunately for the Royal Guards."

"With Prince Clovis nearby this probably the safest place anywhere." She said and then came forward to Suzaku. Taking out something that was neatly wrapped she revealed to be a pocket watch. "This is what saved your life, ."

"Your lucky that it was under your protective suit because that is what deflective the bullet."

"Is it a keepsake?" Asked Cecile as she handed it to him.

"Y-Yeah very."

"You Elevens believe that Gods live inside of everything, even objects don't you? I guess this one-"

"Is Lelouch-" but Suzaku stopped himself before he said something else. He didn't want to expose Lelouch of her being there but he was really worried her and the man. After so much time has passed he finally got to see his best friend from childhood and this is how it turns out. "What is the latest situation?"

"It looks like the poison gas was released. Massive Eleven casualties have been reported." Lloyd said.

"They haven't caught the perpetrators yet." Cecile added.

"They haven't huh, not yet." He looked down lost in thought.

"Private Kururugi how much experience do have in piloting a Knightmare Frame?" Lloyd said all of a sudden and Suzaku immediately looked at him in surprised at what he just said.

"But there's no way an Eleven would be made a Knight."

"Well supposing you could?"

Kallen is close to desperation for her situation was not looking so good. Fighting off as many enemy as she can with a Glasgow with a missing limb was giving her difficulty and at the moment she was being chased down by two Sutherlands, one of them being the one she fought earlier in the day. She knew she didn't have a fighting chance in the state she is in. Looking at her energy she was in more bad luck.

"Just thirty minutes left!" She said alarmed in the situation as she tried to find some way to escape from the enemy.

"The west entrance." All of a sudden she heard a transmission come from the radio channel. "Use the tracks to move to west entrance."

"Who's this?!" Kallen demanded "How do you know this code!"

"That doesn't matter right now. If you want to win you are just going to trust me."

"To win?" Kallen repeated surprised at what the person said. Not having anything to lose she followed his directions. As she jumped onto the tracks there was a train coming in her way.

"Ok what I am I suppose to do now?"

"Since you trusted me you are going to win. Jump onto the train." said the voice.

Having said that she did what the voice ordered and jumped. The Sutherlands that were following her stopped, as one of them stopped the train.

"If that's your plan then.." The pilot in the Sutherland said. "You go after the Glasgow."

"Yes my Lord."

Doing as he was ordered the other Sutherland jump up to follow but was then attacked by Slash Harken that come out of nowhere. The pilot then ejected and the remaining Sutherland was surprised by sudden event. The pilot then found a Sutherland hidden well in a building.

"What's your name and unit?! We're after the one arm Glas-" Before he can even finished what he was going to say the Sutherland started to shoot at him. Surprising him he tried to attack back but then saw the red Glasgow coming back and fight. Not having any other choice he ejected.

"You saved me! But how did you get ahold of a Sutherland?" Kallen said as she turn to look at her savior but saw that he was now gone. "What where did he go?" Not long after she can even question it her fellow companions came running to where she was.

"Kallen! What the hell was that radio message earlier?!" Said Ohgi.

"What he contacted you too?"

"Sure did and Yoshida's group should be coming here soon."

"Are you in charge?" the same voice said as it from Ohgi's radio transmitted this time.

"Um, yeah." Ohgi responded

"I present you the cargo in that train over there. They're tools for your victory. If you want to use them then follow my orders."

Once the voice said that they all went to check the cargo containers and where all surprised to see all of them contained Sutherlands.

"All this but how...?" Kallen said as she was in shock of all of this and could only stare in amazement.

"Woman in the Glasgow." The voice said getting her out of her shock.

"Y-Yes!"

"Stay where you are. Your unit is going to run decoy, you go that." The voice ordered.

"Understood."

"Energy filler status."

"About fifteen minutes worth."

"Then charge it in ten minutes I'll contact you with your next instructions."

Once the last order was said, off in the distance in a building that there hid a the Sutherland from earlier. In it was Lelouch with the radio in her hand. Having turned off for the moment she let out a sigh and leaned back.

"This is wearing me out but regardless I need determination to succeed. After all I'm betting my life in this game." She said as she was now getting ready to what's to come and getting ready for she can make the first move.

"P-1 can you move. It operates basically the same to what you are used to."

"Can't you tell us who you are?! At least your name!" demanded Ohgi.

"I can't do that. What if these signals are being intercepted?" Responded Lelouch. She had to be a little bit more cautious than she already was since she actually know some of these people. The reason why she knew them was all because of Hide. She doesn't know them directly but Hide always did mention some of them, but not them being terrorist. Even if Hide hasn't mentioned her in any way to people he knew here in the Ghettos she has to be careful even if she knew she was being a little bit paranoid. With the thought of her friends she needed to get started. "Anyway if Q-1 is on schedule then enemy Sutherlands will reach you in Twenty-three seconds. Shoot them through the wall."

With the order she gave they did what they were told, from some protest, but did exactly what they were told and it went just as she said. With that everything went as smoothly with each order Lelouch gave out. No matter what the britannians tried to do to counter back they weren't able to and they are succeeding in turning the battle to their side.

"An I.D signal can be a double edge sword. Besides if the terrorist the orders I issue my task in hand will come to complete." Lelouch said to herself as she spun the king chess piece in her hand. _Having the terrorist follow my every order will finish everything soon._

"Now then, the enemy has five options, they're move." and waited as she looked at the screen to see what will be the enemies next move. When they did she was confused at the decision as she watch at the screen and saw many of the enemy was moving in to a certain area.

"Now that's a more stupid move then I expected." Said Lelouch and reached for the radio. "Q-1 do you have a map?"

"Yes I have a map of the old town but it doesn't have any current landmarks." Responded Kallen

"It will do."

* * *

Up in a building there stood C.C. He was observing everything that is going on and how his contractor was doing with her plan. Watching how the battle has turn to her favor and she was conquering from the shadows. Looking as the Britannian Knightmares where heading to where they can find the terrorist but then saw the floor collapse on them, destroying all of them.

"My, why isn't she something, huh?" C.C said as he keep watching. He stayed quiet for a moment as he was waiting for someone to finish talking until he can continue talking. "Don't be ridiculous. She might be capable but she still seems to be a child to me."

Once again he stayed quiet as he was waiting for a response. "Heh, I guess that would be interesting but don't worry I will take care of her. She does have to grant my wish and I want see what she has in store for the future."

* * *

 _W-Who the hell am I up against?!_ Thought Clovis as he was slowly backing away in shock on how everything was turning out. From out of nowhere the terrorist are now winning. Many thoughts of who was the perpetrator that made this possible _What if he is even better than Tohdoh?!_

This will ruin him and he tried to think of a way to change all this. "Lloyd!"

Calling out the scientist he appeared on the screen. "Yes your highness!"

"Can it win? Can your toy beat them?" Clovis questioned him.

"Hmp! Your highness please be so kind to call it the Lancelot."

* * *

"Did you read the manual." Radioed in Cecile through a communication device to Suzaku as he was getting ready.

"Pretty much." Suzaku replied back as he finished getting ready and walked towards outside.

"Well done, you scored at top of the class in the simulator."

"Hey look..." Suzaku hesitantly started to say. "About what you told me earlier."

"Huh, it could be but the possibility is near to zero." She said

"But that means there still a chance, right?" Suzaku asked further. having the chance to know that his best friend might be actually alive and wanted some kind of hope.

"Yes I'm afraid that's true. Even so you are not to do anything reckless. the new system is not outfitted with an ejection mechanism."

"Ok I understand Miss Cecile."

When he arrived to his destination the Knightmare was then revealed. He looked at it in awe for he has never seen a Knightmare like it before. The Knightmare was more humanoid and was pure white and gold outlining.

"That's it?"

"Yes, the advance weapon developed by us in the Advance Special Envoy Engineering Corps. Lancelot, the world's first 7th generation Knightmare frame."

Once done admiring the humanoid machine Suzaku went on getting ready in the pilot seat and preparing everything he started up the knightmare when he put in the identification key. As the Lancelot started up all of the scientist were observing everything if it is meeting up to proper standards and recording every data. Suzaku already moved the Lancelot in ready position to get started on his mission and to find his friend and the man from the capsule. "Lancelot activate M.E Boost."

"Lancelot launch!"

With that the Lancelot went off in great speed.

* * *

Lelouch was still calmly sitting, as she continued to play with king piece, looking at the screen and thinking up of her next movements.

"Another push and checkpoint will fall..."

"This is B-group Reporting enemy presence." A transmission came in, interrupting her thoughts.

 _Huh, Reinforcements? Real battle is different isn't._ Lelouch thought and contacted back "Status?"

"Everyone has ejected but it took out four units at the time." Responded back.

"Enemy numbers?"

"Just one!" When he said that Lelouch raised an eyebrow in confusion. _Just one?_

"I think it's a new model, I never seen anything like it- " but he cut off and the last thing Lelouch hear come in was a yell.

"What's happening out there?" Lelouch asked. With each time she asked for a report on what is going on all of them responded back with fear and shock. Not getting clear statements, just bits and pieces, but from what she was given was hard to believe from all the things it is suppose to be capable of and with each order she gave the enemy was able to counter back with ease.

 _What the hell is going on? Is it really just one unit?!_ She thought in confusion and frustration as she tried to think of something to stop it but as she can her Knightmare signal her and all of a sudden a white Knightmare came and attacked her and was able to manage to block it.

"You mean this thing is what's ruining my plan!?" She said as she struggled to get him away from her but then the floors collapse on them. As Lelouch landed she tried to gain control again. _No choice I have to get out of here!_

Looking back at her screen she saw the white monstrosity Knightmare coming at her and kicked her Knightmare. The white Knightmare raised it's arm to attack her again but out of nowhere the red Glasgow came and attacked the white knightmare but was able to block it.

"Hey I'm returning the favor!" Kallen announced as Lelouch was surprised that she saved her. She went for another attack by using a Slash Harken but he caught it. He then crushed it and not being able to anything anymore Kallen ejected.

Having to make her escape and was thankful for it as well, Lelouch was able to get away from there before the white Knightmare attacked her any further. _I must always remember the most vital element is the human one._

All of a sudden the Knightmare signaled her and saw on her screen again the white Knightmare coming after her. Having enough of him she started to shoot at the buildings for it can stop it but it was able to dodge everything that fell on his path. "That damn monster is unstoppable!"

As he was getting close to her she suddenly saw a woman falling from one of the buildings she destroyed.

 _Oh no!_ Thought Lelouch in panic but then the white Knightmare went and caught her in time. Surprising Lelouch at the moment but was kind of relief that he did.

"Now that was a shock but no matter I concede you the tactical victory here. Now never the less..." Lelouch got ready to eject.

* * *

Running in the rubble of the debris from the battle. Kallen was trying to find her fellow companions and as she passed a warehouse Ohgi came out calling for her.

"Kallen!"

Entering to a warehouse where many people have gathered to hide for safety. Many of them were crying in fear and anger, some were yelling at each other, at what is happening.

"Ohgi, who was that voice we heard?" Kallen said.

"Damn if I know. He doesn't answer when I call so maybe he's-" Ohgi was saying but then an explosion went off from one of the entrances. A tank then came in with Britannian soldiers also barging in with their guns all getting ready to shot.

"There you see instead of following somebody we don't even know we should of used the poison gas!' Tamaki yelled

"But he..!"Ohgi tried to say something but was filled with fear.

"Damn Nagata to hell!"

"So this where you Eleven vermin scurried off to. Prepare to fire." The Britannian soldier on top of the tank said. All of the soldiers then raised their gun to aim at their targets.

"Naoto!" Kallen cried out in fear of her now going to die and she was not the only one for everyone starting to cry and shouted in fear.

"Attention all forces!" When soldier heard the prince he stopped before he gave his order. Everyone all became silent as they heard the announcement prince Clovis was giving, "Ceasefire at once! I Clovis, Third Prince of Britannia and Royal Viceroy of Area 11, here by command you all forces are ordered to cease fire at once! You will also see cease destruction of any buildings or property! All casualties, whether Britannian or Eleven, should be treated equally and without prejudice. In the name of Clovis La Britannia you are hereby ordered cease fire at once. I shall allow no further fighting!"

* * *

"Are you satisfied?" Asked Clovis, as he sat there in his throne, looking to the person hiding in the shadows in front of him.

"Very, well done." The person replied back.

"And what should we do now?" Question Clovis with sarcasm hinted in his voice, trying to show no fear to this terrorist. "Sing some lively ballots or perhaps a nice game of chess."

"That has a familiar ring. Don't you recall?" The person questioned Clovis. "The two of us use to play chess together as children, but of course I will always win."

"What?"

"Remember? At the Aries Villa?"

"You..." Now very weary of this person. "Who are you?!"

"It's been a long time, big brother." Lelouch said as she stepped forward from the shadows. Revealing herself she then bowed to him and looked directly at him. "The eldest child of the late Consort Marianne and 3th in line to the imperial throne, Lelouch Vi Britannia at your service."

'You lie!" Yelled Clovis. He was angered by what Lelouch was saying, thinking that she was lying. "You dare try to claim yourself to be someone from the Royal Family, a sibling of mine who was female!"

"I guess I look very different with me having look like a male." Lelouch said with smile, not even fazed the sudden outburst from Clovis because she was expecting that kind of reaction, and twirled her hair in showing what she meant. "But I assure you big brother that it is me. Who else will know about the many days we spent together as children. Those days where we passed the time playing with our siblings like little Euphy, Cornelia, and I could go on naming the other siblings that did not scorn my sister and I. Particularly I loved the moments when you painted."

When he heard what Lelouch said he immediately believed her. "Lelouch?! B-But I thought you-"

"That I was dead? You were wrong." Lelouch said as stood up proudly. "I have returned, Your Highness. And I have come back to change everything."

"I'm overjoyed Lelouch! They said you died when Japan was brought in the fold." Clovis said "What a blessing to have you back we should depart to the homeland immediately."

"So you can use me as a tool of diplomacy?" Lelouch said in a darker tone. "It seems you have forgotten why we were used as tools in the first place. That's right, it was because my mother was killed. Mother held the title of Knight of Honor but was a commoner by birth. No doubt the other imperial consorts held her in contempt. Even though you made it look like the work of terrorist I'm no fool! You people killed my mother!"

"It wasn't me! I swear it wasn't!" Clovis now panicking.

"Then tell everything you know. The truth can't be hidden any longer. By who's hand was she slain?" Lelouch said as she activated her Geass and when she did Clovis no longer was panicking in fear. He was now emotionless and obeyed Lelouch's command.

"My Brother second prince Schneizel, and second princess Cornelia. They can tell you."

"They were at the heart of this?" Questioned Lelouch but Clovis stayed silent.

"That's all that you know, isn't?" Frustrated but was consent with having some kind of lead. With that she deactivated her Geass and Clovis returned to state he was.

"I swear it wasn't me! I had nothing to do with it!"

"I believe you." Lelouch said and Clovis relaxed when he heard that.

"However..." She raised the gun and aimed directly at Clovis head. The prince then started to panic again in fear at what is now going to happen to him.

"Please you can't! We may have different mothers but you and I are still blood!" He pleaded

"I know, but you have destroyed this land and took the lives of the innocent and I can not let it passed by." Lelouch said and she also thought of the time when she was child and how she spend her time with Clovis. He was a dear older brother to her but that was the past and from what he has done here in the present disgusted her. She has chosen to take this path, there was no room for hesitation whatsoever, and this is the first step. Already having her finger on the trigger. "You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty."

* * *

Shinjuku has became deserted from the everyone having to evacuated from the area ever since it was announced that the battle was over. The sun was now setting and soon the Ghettos will be in pure darkness of the night. In a familiar location there was someone resting in the secluded area was Lelouch. She came to see if just maybe she could find Kaneki and Hide here but there was no sign of anybody even being there but some of the damage that it had encountered from the battles in the area. Tired of everything that has happened today Lelouch just went to sit down to rest even though she knew it was very dangerous to do right at moment, but she was wishing that maybe if she waited longer her friends might show up. Lelouch didn't want to lose anyone from the scare she got from happened earlier with Suzaku, but could only stay there and just hope they have made it to safety. After awhile Lelouch started to notice that it has gotten completely dark. The dangers that followed the night are going to come out for a long awaited meal the Ghouls have been craving from all of the death that was in Shinjuku.

"Dammit." Getting up to leave because she had no choice. She didn't want to risk herself being there any longer especially from the increase of Ghouls which caused her trouble from earlier the day. The only thought she had in mind was from the fear of having to lose the two people that know who she really is without having to lie but she had to leave. She started to walk away from the place and was now heading to the Tokyo Settlement. Just as she was about to walk out of the little haven her two friends always are she heard some movement coming from behind her. Quickly turning to look she saw two figures standing not far from where she was. They both had on big hooded black jackets that covered their whole body, which made it impossible to even see them, and one of them was carrying a big duffle bags.

She stayed still for just in case they haven't noticed her. Lucky they haven't since she was within the shadows the building casted from moonlight but Lelouch didn't want to make a sudden sound that will make them come to her direction. As they we're about to pass the area The tall one from out of the two stopped in his tracks. He looked up and his head started to move in what made him look like he was sniffing for something. His companion took noticed what he was doing. Lelouch couldn't hear what they were talking about because they were talking in a low voice but then her heart was beating faster as the tall one walked to the haven and looked around. He was still sniffing around until he stopped and was facing in the direction Lelouch was hidden in.

"Well look at what we have here, was wondering what I smelled. There seems to still someone alive one out here." Said the tall one and from his voice was male. "See didn't I tell you there might be some lives ones out here. Man we were just about to be done. Just going to get the dead ones but I'm so lucky."

 _Dammit..._ Thought Lelouch as her heart rate was now skyrocketing. _No way, please don't be what I think you are because if they are then I'm having the most unluckiest day ever._

"You idiot we already have enough and besides this guy is a Britannian. If we kill him the Doves will actually do their job." Said the other one which was female.

"Does it really matter look at where we are. CCG will be coming soon and this won't make the difference in the body count. Especially since he already figured out what we are." He said and then Lelouch saw his red glowing eyes. He then handed the bag he was carrying to the girl.

"Isn't that right..." As he was talking the male Ghoul then disappeared from Lelouch's sight and then she felt a hand grab her throat and was lifted up in the air. The Ghoul then got closer to Lelouch's face. "Human."

 _Dammit, dammit, dammit!_ Thought Lelouch in fear but was still thinking in a way of how she can escape in her new situation. _I can use my Geass now that I have good eye contact but will it work on Ghouls the same way as humans? I have to take this risk if it means I have the chance to live._

"You must have been really stupid for being in a place like this, especially for a Britannian." He said. "Hey now that I'm close to you, you smell female. Why is that?"

"Hey get it over with it already" Called out the girl

"Don't be pushy."

The Ghoul then had something come out from his lower back side. There appeared a blue pulsating like tentacle. In the end in split into two ends. A kagune, an organ that ghouls have, the end went right in front Lelouch's face. It then backed tracked and was about to strike at her. Lelouch then quickly activated her Geass at that moment.

But before Lelouch could give her command a red like tentacle came out from behind her. Striking the Ghouls body from the side. When it did he let go of Lelouch and she fell to the ground. She cough a bit and rub her throat.

"W-Who the hell..?!" Said the Ghoul but before he can even say anything else another red tentacle stabbed him right through his stomach and send him flying towards a building. As the Ghoul was thrown the female Ghoul now took action, she ran up and jumped into the air as she did a spin, when she did some sort of crystal like objects were sent towards the direction where the red tentacles came from. They spread everywhere, some of them were about to hit Lelouch, but the two red tentacles blocked them all. When it did both of the Tentacles retreated back into the shadows from behind Lelouch.

Lelouch stayed silently still from what is happening. She wanted to look at who saved her but one thing for sure she knew it was a Ghoul and immediately knew she was still be in a dangerous situation. Still she wanted to see so she turn around. She wasn't able to see much from the darkness but slowly her vision adjusted and she saw someone standing there but still couldn't properly see him.

"Hey you bastard come out from there and show yourself!" Yelled out the female ghoul.

When she did the ghoul that was hiding slowly did came out. Lelouch saw he was staggering from walking from seeing that he was limping. As he was leaving from the shadows and was revealing himself he got closer to Lelouch and she was now able to see him clearly. The Ghoul was a young teenage boy with snowy white hair. He was wearing a white prison clothes, similar to the one C.C was wearing, but there were some slight differences. The thing that caught a lot of attention from everything else was only one eye showed the trait of him being a Ghoul. The eye pupil was pure red as blood and the sclera being pure as black as it can be. Lelouch could only stare at him with her eyes wide open, not only surprised to see this ghoul but because she knew who it was no matter the great changes on his physical body had.

"Kaneki."

There he was standing there still before her. When he heard her call out his name he suddenly gringed in pain and tried to backed away from her but ended up falling down to his knees.

"Kaneki!"

"Lelouch...sa...ma?" Kaneki said in very low voice but Lelouch was still able to hear him. She tried to get closer but he backed away from her so she stayed where she was.

"Yes it's me, Lelouch! What happened to you Kaneki?!" But before Kaneki can even give her an answer. They heard the sound of something moving. Lelouch looks to see the Ghoul that kaneki attacked earlier was now getting up and was walking away from there. His hood that was covering him was off and can now see his face. He had a slender face, had glasses on which were now cracked, and messy hazelnut hair.

"You bastard." He said as walking towards them he spited out some blood from his mouth and was giving Kaneki a fierce glare. Marching towards them the other Ghoul steps in front of him before he even got any closer.

"Wait."

"What the hell rabbit?" He questioned her, pissed off from being stopped. She pointed at Lelouch and when he looked at her he noticed the way Lelouch was actioning with Kaneki. He raised an eyebrow and was now confused.

"Now this is an interesting sight." He said. "A ghoul and a human. Hey you were you playing human or something for this person. Waiting for the perfect moment to eat your 'friend' here but it looks like it's now."

While he was talking Kaneki continued to cringe and huddle himself up. Trying to fight something and Lelouch noticed it. She tried to get closer to him to help him in any way but each time she did he would try to back away even further, Lelouch was just ultimately lost at what is going on now and tried think of something but couldn't. The one thing that she just went back to thinking was why is Kaneki a ghoul and also something else was bugging her.

"Hey if you are really hungry just eat her already" Lelouch heard the female ghoul say, having to have outspoken what she feared. Hearing that Kaneki started to shake uncontrollably and put his hands on his ears to try not to listen to what she said.

"NONONONONONO..!" He shouted. "Please!"

All of just stared at his reaction and keep quiet for a moment. The female Ghoul then step forward and took off her hood. Revealing a young girl that might be the same age as Kaneki, she had short dark blue colored hair which covered her right eye. Her eyes were narrowed, turning her sclera black and her pupil red, as she looked Kaneki.

"No matter how much you say that she will killed, either you or we do it."

End of Rebirth Arc

* * *

Ending: "Seija-tachi (Saints)" by People in the Box

I had this chapter already halfway done and before classes really start taking my time I wanted to finish it. Happy that I did but if there are some parts that feel rush sorry about that. The next chapter will take much longer for me to even upload it since it's nowhere near being half finish and of course school. Also I don't remember if I mentioned that I like to change the cover for the stories that I publish so new one is up and if you want to see the previous ones check out my deviantart art page under the user name chabellie.

The story will follow the cannon story line from Code Geass a little longer but not for long. Until basically maybe when Suzaku's trial and that's all I'm saying. Also the characters in the story will be a little bit different so here is a little quick character review for Lelouch.

Lelouch Lamperouge(Vi Britannia)

Age:17 Height:5'6(I know in the original Lelouch is 5'8 but I think that way to tall for a female)

Lelouch will be more caring nature and have more of a kind consideration towards others when she is planning her war with Britannia because of her interaction with Kaneki, Hide, Suzaku, and of course Nunnally. But when she needs to do what must be done she will be do it just like the original Lelouch. Of course she still has the same personality as the original but she will be more of a big sister at some times to others but not much. Lelouch will not be very interested in a love relationship because what she will be focused on more is of course her wagging war with Britannia (that doesn't mean that I won't write romantic scenes) So she will a little oblivious to it.

I'll do Kaneki in the next chapter so until next time.

Edit (1/25/2016): OK the edit that I did in the chapters were from some corrections on the line breaks that for some reason didn't show up when I posted all of my chapters sorry. I must of forgotten or something but I was totally unaware of this the whole time until I checked them the other day. SORRY! Oh my gosh when I found out I wanted to scream! I bet there was some confusion when it was suppose to transition. This I didn't know and I fixed all of the chapters on it. Please tell me if there are somethings that I missed please and thank you!

Next:

Mask Arc


	5. Chapter 5

Tokyo Ghoul and Code Geass belong to their respective owners. Enjoy

"Talking"

"Talking through device"

 _Thinking_

Opening:"Starrrrrrr" by Alexandros feat. Gerock

Chapter 4: Mask Arc

* * *

The air is filled with tension, Lelouch is racing with time as she tries to think of the possibilities in her head in how to get out of this situation. Worried of what is to come because what the she ghoul said was true. Even though Kaneki saved her just a moment ago he seems like he is about to snap at any time. While raking ideas in her head the she ghoul went to the bag she was carrying and open it. Grabbing something from inside she took it out and revealed a bloody dismembered hand. Tossing it near Kaneki, he immediately took noticed and he was being overcome by his hunger. He gulped with his mouth starting to be filled with saliva and drooled with excitement. About to reach out for it he quickly retracted his arm away when he realized what he was doing.

"Look at you, you're hungry. Why are you being so stubborn you should already know how horrible it is for a starving ghoul." The she ghoul said and started to walk towards Kaneki.

Instinctually Lelouch then ran blocking the she ghoul's path from getting any closer to Kaneki. "No, wait you don't understand he was human!"

"What?" Lelouch heard the male ghoul say. "Do you honestly want us to believe something like that. That's impossible."

"S-SHe's telling the truth." They heard Kaneki say, turning their attention to him. He was trying to stand up even though he was in so much pain. "I know you may not believe me, but I'm human and yet..." Looking at the bloody hand the female ghoul had tossed. Feeling the hunger, he is desperately craving for, and then looks at Lelouch. "The closer you get to me and the stronger I crave for it, I just want to eat."

"Kaneki..." Lelouch quietly said.

"I want to eat so bad, I can't help it, but I won't do it. I'm not like you! I don't want to be a monster!" Kaneki continued saying and it surprised the two Ghouls when he said that. "Lelouch is my dearest friend and I will rather die than to cause her any harm! Please help me to Stop!"

"What the hell?" Said the she ghoul. "You must really be a dumbass. You say you aren't like us because you don't want to eat her. It pisses me off. Those pretty words of yours don't matter from what I can see. Since you're 'not' going to do it then we will, since we are 'monsters'."

The male ghoul suddenly rushed towards them. Quickly able to act Kaneki rushed to Lelouch and pushed her out of the way but he was not so lucky. The ghoul punched him on his face and was not fazed by Kaneki's actions and continued by kicking him on his stomach, sending him flying.

"Well you look at that little human, you get to live a little longer. I can even get payback sooner than I thought." He said as he went to where Kaneki is. Kaneki tried getting back up but the ghoul grabbed Kaneki by his clothes and lifted him up in the air. Releasing his Kagune he pointed it directly at Kaneki's stomach, slowly stabbing into it. Kaneki cried out from the pain. "Man your body is very fragile and that eye of yours is really freaky. Aside from that Kagune you showed earlier there is nothing much from you."

Lelouch stared with her eyes wide open in horror of seeing her friend taking a beating for her and is about to die. She needed to do something about this situation and for to use her Geass she needed a perfect opportunity to get one of them, but her biggest worry is if it will work on the ghouls. If she can even make eye contact with one them.

"S-Stop!" Kaneki shouted out as he attempted to fight the ghoul off him but his Kagune was deeply piercing into his stomach. Making cough up blood but he continued to struggle as once he took a glimpse of Lelouch still in the same spot and the female ghoul as well leaving her partner do the job of killing them. She is only safe for the meantime but not for long.

"Now why would I do that?" He said. "There isn't a reason for me to. Remember what you said I'm a monster. It is the natural order for us ghouls to eat humans and there is risk if we let her live. Now we can't have that. You know I really can't believe a single word you said earlier. Look at you, starving yourself, you would have betrayed her. Everything you said was nothing but you spotting bullshit."

"I-It's n..No l-lie..." Kaneki struggled to say.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore." The ghoul then tossed Kaneki to the side taking his Kagune out of his stomach making it splutter out so much blood. Now laying there, in his own pool of blood, he was so weak to move at all. The ghoul is standing before him and is ready to attack with his Kagune lifted above Kaneki's head for the final blow.

"Stop!" He halted and the male ghoul glanced to Lelouch when she cried out. Lelouch having to call out the ghoul and now gain his attention. "Leave him alone!"

"What the hell? Damn you are a pain in the ass." He said as he sides glances at her but not budging from his stance. He only directed his attack to his new target.

"N-no…" He pleaded but it was so quiet it wasn't heard. He slowly watches Lelouch now about to die because she was trying to save him. _I have to save Lelouch..._

He was filled with fear at each passing. Watching the ghoul about to kill his friend. Lelouch was someone really important to him, she and Hide had brought him to see the world than just believing that each day was going to be dreadful in the Ghettos. Having to be able to spend time filled with good times. Share his passion with books and having to live up to challenges that Lelouch would always push him to do, having to think he would never amount to do because he was an Eleven but Lelouch opened so many doors for him and cared for him even though they live in different worlds. He can't lose her.

 _I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN!_

Right as the ghoul was about to strike Lelouch he felt something. Looking back, he saw Kaneki rising up from the ground and there were four tentacles emerging from him, his Kagune had resurface. Kaneki raised his head showing his expressions of hatred and some madness, surprising the ghoul. The four tentacle Kagune then simultaneously attacked the ghoul. The ghoul was able to dodge the attack by leaping up in the air but then one of the tentacles shot out and caught him by surprise.

Lucky for the ghoul he was able to block the attack in time with his Kagune as they collided and pushed himself away. Kaneki went for another attack towards the ghoul but then crystal like shards hit Kaneki's Kagune but didn't do much damage but get his attention. Looking at where they came from the she ghoul, now deciding to fight, was running towards him. Kaneki then turn his attacks to her and started to lashed out everywhere, hitting everything around him, but avoided where Lelouch was at. Not wanting for her get closer to him for she can strike him.

But she was too fast and was able to maneuver herself at ease with each attack coming to her. Even using Kaneki's Kagune the she ghoul was able to use it as surface to get closer to him. With Kaneki's attacks being all based on instincts and raw strength she was able to predict his movements no matter how much he tried to hit her.

Getting in close range to Kaneki her own Kagune was slightly appearing. It was a fire like red mist coming from the back of her left shoulder. Before she can even try to attack, Kaneki had one of his Kagune go for strike from behind her. She won't be able to dodge it in time. As it was about to hit her she saw it but just as it was a few inches away from her it had stopped.

Standing so still with eyes wide open, he stayed frozen that way in a moment until blood gushed out from his back. Having to concentrate all his attention on the female ghoul Kaneki forgot about the other ghoul. He was slashed across his upper back in a surprise attack from behind. Kaneki then fell to his knees to the ground and vomited out blood as well. Before he can completely fall to complete darkness he looked at Lelouch, still at the same place where she was in the beginning.

"Run Lelouch." Kaneki quietly struggled to say before he went down.

"You really are a dumbass." The she ghoul said looking down at him. She then turned to directly look at Lelouch to finally finish this all up, but something was off. The girl was still and quiet, not able to see her expression for her hair was overshadowing it. When the she ghoul walked towards her Lelouch raised her head and showed her calm but very cold glare stare to her. Then Lelouch's left eye turn red and the bird symbol appearing and the she ghoul stared at her surprised and falling into some kind of trance.

"I order yo-"

"Enough!"

Everything was stopped. Lelouch's Geass deactivated and looked at the direction to whoever had halted them. Breaking off from the connection the she ghoul returned to her senses and was confused for a moment. They all find to see an old gentleman standing there with another person standing beside him with a black mask of a bird.

"Manager! Yomo-san!" Shouted the female Ghoul and ran up to them. "What are you doing here?"

They didn't answer her but instead the one in the mask walked passed her making her stop in confusion. The masked ghoul kept on walking until he was right where Kaneki was. He then bent down and reached out his hand to Kaneki.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Lelouch shouted and everyone's attention was back to her. Lelouch didn't show no fear in her and just glared at the man. She knew she can't use her Geass on the man because of the mask.

"Tch, you really are an annoying human." Said the she ghoul as she is feeling irritated. "I should have already killed you."

"Touka stop." The old man said and she listened but didn't understand on why. "We must leave Doves are coming earlier than expected, we have to go before they finds us. Also young miss I know you must have gone through enough and I do forgive for all of it. Why don't I make it up to you by providing you safety and also take care of your friend."

Lelouch and the other two ghouls were shock from what he said. They didn't understand why this older ghoul is going to help a human.

"Don't worry if you don't want to I promise to leave you and your friend alone. I know you won't trust a ghoul like myself by my word itself. It is understandable but your friend over there really needs help or CCG will get him." He said and Lelouch knew that what he is saying is true. If Lelouch was to try to save Kaneki by herself how will she even do it and he is baiting her on that. Even if she used her Geass there are more to deal with now and the ghoul with mask on worried her. She can't predict what will happen. She didn't have a choice in the matter then.

"But wait Manager?!" Yelled the female ghoul in protest. "Why are you going to help this human?"

"Yeah old man what's going through your head?" The other ghoul said.

"Both of you, remember what we at Anteiku represents." He lectured them. Both of them got quiet at what he said but they still didn't like one bit of it. Especially Touka as she glared at Lelouch.

"Young miss have you decided?" He questioned Lelouch again even though Lelouch knew he already knows the answer. She nodded in agreeing.

"Let us all go then." He said and gave her a gentle smiled.

"Where exactly are we going?" She asked.

"Well of course to my coffee shop."

* * *

They crossed through the Ghettos until they arrived at the Nerima Ghettos. On the way they gave Lelouch a jacket and a hat to hide her appearance. When arriving to a small two storied building they all went to different areas of the place. The mask man named Yomo, who was carrying Kaneki, went to put him in one of the rooms in the second floor, the other two ghouls went to the other side of the place taking the bags they were carrying, and Lelouch still followed the older ghoul. Heading down a stairway to where might the basement is.

Whole time Lelouch was calm and observed everything. The old man kept reassuring her that she was safe throughout the whole time but Lelouch didn't believe anything he'd say. The whole way she planned on how she can use her Geass on at least one of them but she was outnumbered, and one of them was wearing a mask. Now that she was alone with the old man she might actually have a chance but she was separated from Kaneki and posed a challenge. They made it to the bottom of the stairs and there was a door standing before them.

"Now be careful it will cause quite a ruckus if they find out that you are Britannian." He said making Lelouch confused at what he just said. Before she can question what he meant he opened the door and was surprised on what she finds in there.

When they entered the room Lelouch can tell it was a café. The place had a looked of an old but modern touch at the place. It is very wide open and bright even though it was underground. There is booth area and behind the counter displayed various types of coffee beans. What surprised Lelouch is the tables filled with many people in the room. All of them are sitting there calmly and enjoying themselves. For some reason reminded her of the place where she would meet up Kaneki and Hide, the place Kaneki likes to call haven.

The old man directed her and she followed as she was directed to sit down at the booth at the front counter. Seeing the old man many directed their attention to him and greeted him with many welcoming greetings to him and he return them back.

"Irimi how was everything?" He asked to a woman in uniform who is coming up to him.

"Manager welcome came back. We managed well while you were away even from this sudden rush at this time especially at this time." She said and saw Lelouch but before she can ask she was called her.

"Well if you can excuse me." She and left.

While observing her surroundings and was wondering many things until she heard something clicking sound and saw that the old man has placed a cup of coffee in front of her.

"I bet you are very surprised by all of this." He said.

"Very much." As Lelouch took one last look around before she grabbed her cup and took a sip, her eyes widen because it surprised her that it tasted really good. "I never tasted coffee like this. It tastes wonderful."

"Thank you." He said. "I haven't introduced myself. I go by the name Yoshimura I am the owner of this establishment."

"Lelouch." Since the other two ghouls already know since Kaneki said her name. "What is this place exactly anyways and why are all these people even here?"

He smiles and explained. "Here at the Nerima Ghettos it is a more peaceful environment compared to most Ghettos. Ghouls here are more scarce and there are rarely any attacks. There are also resistance groups here but are small. They manly help out in the community here. For this place Anteiku was created to be for everyone can come and enjoy themselves. Right now it is being used a refugee site with people that have nowhere to go because of Shinjuku."

"Everyone here?"

Yes if they know the place they came here. No matter who they are if they are looking for

"Does that mean that everyone here..." But Lelouch trailed off from finishing what she was going to say for she can guess the rest and Yoshimura understood what she wanted to say.

"There are both species in this place." He quietly said.

Everything he said amazed Lelouch. Having to find a place just for peace. "I never thought a place like this existed. It's amazing in thought but I must that in reality I bet it's difficult to maintain something like this is isn't it."

Looking at the Yoshimura as he gave her a smile but stayed silent. For in a way of him saying yes.

"Hey crossdresser." Lelouch flinched knowing she was the one being called on. Glancing to see who did it was the girl ghoul, Touka, if Lelouch remembers correctly. "You should be kind to Yoshimura-san if I were you. He saved you and you go disrespecting him. So princess be grateful."

"I am not disrespecting him." Lelouch replied back with a glare. Not liking her presence one bit and especially not liking being called princess. "I'm just stating an observation."

"Well keep them to yourself. You being here is annoying enough as it is." Touka said back with a glare of her.

"You have such a bad mouth don't you."

Both of them in an intimidating glare towards each other, obviously still mad from the earlier events.

"Now calm down both of you." Yoshimura told them. "I must remind you that we there are other customers here. Touka can you please help out Irimi and Koma since it's very busy."

Touka stayed silent and continued to glare at Lelouch before she left to do what she was told. Lelouch just simply went back to drinking her coffee.

"I'm sorry about that." Yoshimura apologized for the girl.

"No it's fine." Which is understatement as Lelouch has the equal hate towards her for trying to kill Kaneki and herself.

"When you want retire for the day you can stay in the same room as your friend. It is very dangerous to go back by yourself to the Settlement. You don't have to worry about anything and can rest." He said

"Thank you." Lelouch said before Yoshimura left to help serve the other customers.

Lelouch then took another look at the place. _Nunnally would love this place._

* * *

 _Where am I?_ Kaneki thought as his eyes explore at this unfamiliar room and laid in on an unfamiliar bed. Confused he tried to remember what happened but everything is fuzzy. He was drawing to a blank. He closed his eyes thinking it might help him remember and slowly something is returning to him.

It was dark, the only source of light was dim coming through this little glass window. Trying to focus on what's through it he couldn't really see them clearly at first but they were people. One of them was standing in front of him, he noticed his lips were moving. _What is he saying?_ His breathing increased not knowing what is happening for it is all too confusing. No longer was there darkness inclosing him but the door that kept him locked is open and there is so much yelling. _What a delicious smell there was_. The room is being spread in red with an alluring smell but Kaneki kept on walking. _Even if they very appetizing_. He wanted to go to where he knew he would be safe. _Haven_. More images came to him, he saw Lelouch, _I was very hungry,_ she was staring at him wide in shock. _Ghoul_. There are two others. _Hungry so hungry._ They tried to attack Lelouch. _Very Hungry_. Kaneki fought them off to protect her but she ended up protecting him. _Must protect…. But I'm starving…_

Immediately he opened his eyes and was filled with dreadful fear. The earlier event are the ones he can remember the clearest and the one thing that pops out from all of it was that he no longer is human. _Ghoul. That's not right I'm human but that night…._ Recollecting the images of him wanted to devour Lelouch and anything that smelled so delicious. All of the dead laying there for him to feast on. _NO_! _Stop I'm a human! Human! Human Human Human Human Human Ghoul Human Human Human Ghoul Ghoul Human Haman Haman Ghoul….._

A knock from the door made him jump. He tried to sit up but immediately felt pain coming from his side and back. He finally noticed he was bandaged up from the wounds he got. Whoever was knocking didn't wait for an answer to be welcomed in and opened the door. Standing there at the doorway was an old man standing at the doorway.

"I see you are finally awake. I was beginning on wonder when you will." He simply said and carefully walked to Kaneki's bedside. As Kaneki continued to stare at him he was confused and a bit scared. He doesn't know this man and still not knowing how he got to this place.

"I'm Yoshimura, I am the owner of this building. I understand everything's must be confusing to you." He said. Kaneki still confused simply nodded. Yoshimura then continued on explaining. "I will start off by saying that right now you are in a safe place. No harm come to you even when you see two familiar faces."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you will see them sooner or later. The other night the two individuals that attacked you and your friend are acquaintances of mine. I apologize for their misdeeds towards you both but they are ghouls." Yoshimura said.

With the mentioned of Lelouch Kaneki went into panic remembering she was there thought the end of his memories could remember. Immediately he was in panic, worried about his friend. "Where's Lelouch? Is she here too?!"

"She is and don't worry she will come see you shortly." He assured Kaneki. He sighs in bit of relief.

"I understand the relationship you have with her and predicament you are in. It was an interesting sight to have witness but the people here have something to protect as well. They can't risk having anything on being discovered being ghouls so they attacked."

"…. I guess I understand what you are saying." Kaneki said. He remembered the two ghouls that attacked him and Lelouch that night clearly now. They were going to kill them both and Kaneki fought them. They both had a reason to attack but there was something else they were right about, Kaneki was not in control of himself. He would of killed Lelouch. Then Kaneki stop cold in his thoughts when he realized something. "Why am I not hungry?"

He stayed silent, understanding his question, until he revealed his red eyes in pure black sclera. "There is only one way to satisfy a ghoul's hunger. If you had stayed like that you would have ripped up your friend with your hands." Yoshimura walked up to Kaneki's and put a hand on his shoulder. "Please realize the 'type of person' you have become."

A shiver went through Kaneki's spine. He clenched his fist making them almost entirely white. Kaneki is scared out of his mind. No longer is he human but he isn't a true Ghoul either. He doesn't belong anywhere. "I can't stay together with Lelouch, Hide, or anyone. I can't live in the 'Ghoul's world' because I am neither Human nor a Ghoul. I'm all alone."

"'Neither?', you are mistaken." Spoked up Yoshimura after a moment of silence. He walked to the door and had his hand on the doorknob. "You are a ghoul and at the same time a human. You are a single person who has two worlds in which to belong."

That caught Kaneki by surprise but before he can question him on what he meant Yoshimura opened the door and thought he was about to leave until hearing a familiar voice.

"Kaneki." There at the doorway he saw her. He was overwhelmed with many emotions when he saw Lelouch standing there in a calm manner. He was first filled with happiness and relief at first but then fear took over. He still didn't know how to handle anything that has happened to him and with Lelouch having to witnessed the monster he has become. Staying in a frozen state of panic. _What do I do?_

"With your problem I might be able to help you but only when you are ready to opened up. Until then I will leave the both of you for you can talk." With that said he left. Leaving only Kaneki and Lelouch alone in the room and stayed in silence.

Seeing the way Kaneki is reacting towards her. Lelouch went besides him and placed a tray with cups of coffee she brought in with her on the bedside table. Taking one she and offered it to Kaneki it took a while before he accepted it, but just stared at it in trying to avoid eye contact.

"You know it's going to get cold, don't stare at it too long." Lelouch said while she grabbed her own cup. "It's very delicious, it would be waste if you don't."

He doesn't understand. Why Lelouch is still here being so calm. She saw everything the other night, he was the one putting her in danger at most. He even ate human flesh. He still doesn't want it to be true but how can he deny it. He is no longer feeling the painful hunger in the presence of Lelouch. _Why did this have to happen to me?! It's a lie I don't belong!_

"Kaneki don't believe you are alone." He flinched when Lelouch called him out in what he was thinking, she somehow always knew what he was thinking and feeling. Never able to lie to her but right now he was to scare to look at her. "Did you know the day I first went to the Ghettos was because I wanted to explore the aftermath the war had caused. I knew it would be dangerous for a child to go to place alone but my friend lost his home because of Britannia and I finally had the opportunity to leave the settlement. There was so much sorrow, filling me with anger that I was so weak and I wanted to something. My homeland destroyed everything and my first true friend had nothing anymore. There was nothing for the people that were once known as Japanese but I as I explored further I found something. A little place you like to call haven."

Kaneki listen contently by what Lelouch was saying. She never told him this before. He then took a glance at Lelouch and saw that she was had a gentle expression. "I was intrigued when I found random sets of chess pieces. Especially when I saw there was a game already in play. Not able to resist I made a move. I left afterwards but I for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about the chess game from the Ghettos so I went back. I was surprised when I saw only one move was made to continue the game. Having to wait for my next move and at that movement I realized something and it was because of you."

Lelouch then reached out to Kaneki, he flinched at first but he let her place her hand on Kaneki's head. She caressed his hair. "You have been gone for a while. Nunnally and me have been really worried about you and Hide. Both of us see you as part of our family no matter what."

The words Lelouch had said made Kaneki unable to think. He didn't even know how he should even act. He doesn't belong anywhere anymore and Lelouch is telling him he does. A home with her and Nunnally. He started to cry and for a while. They stayed that way until Kaneki was able to relax. Once he did Lelouch spoke again.

"Kaneki you don't have to talk about what happened to you so soon. Just know I'm here to listen when you are ready."

Kaneki stayed quiet and he nodded in response He will but he can't remember most of what happened to him but vague memories. And what is Lelouch going to do about it when he does? "Lelouch-sama I will but..."

"What is it Kaneki?"

"No never mind." Kaneki said. Lelouch let it slide for she knew he would tell her, but only in due time.

"Alright then. Kaneki I need to go back to the Settlement. I made Nunnally worry." Lelouch said "Yoshimura-san is letting you stay here until you get better and he will let you use his phone so when you are ready to call me."

"Of course Lelouch-sama!" Kaneki responded in agreement.

"Also didn't I tell you stop using honorifics."

"Ah, sorry!"

"It's alright Kaneki." Lelouch said. _Kaneki, everything I said to you is the true. You, a human, turning in to a ghoul is unimaginable but here you are. There are dangers to whatever made you this way and the sooner you tell me what happened to you the quicker I can find the answers. I will help you Kaneki and make whoever made you this way pay._

* * *

Down at the café Touka and Manager are the only ones there. Touka is enjoying a cup of coffee and is watching the news while the Manager was behind the counter setting things up. Touka is enjoying the calm environment especially the coffee for it is so soothing. The door then opened and Lelouch came in the room. When Touka saw it is her, her mood went a bit sour.

"Oh, you're still here." Touka said. Lelouch frown at her attitude but ignored her and faced to Yoshimura.

"Yoshimura-san I wanted to say thank you for everything before I leave." Lelouch said and Touka glared at her before she turns back to watching the television as she grumbled a few things to herself.

"It's fine." Yoshimura said. "Is everything alright with your friend?"

"Yes he is."

"That's good to hear. We will take care of him until he is able to get back on his feet. Now are you able to make it back home by yourself?"

"Yes, I can. Thank you for all your help." Lelouch said and slightly bowed. She then turned to leave but stop before she was completely out. "Ah, Touka I want you to know I'm very grateful for you letting me live."

Lelouch was then out of the door and Touka is sitting there fuming in anger that she was about to crush her cup. "That bitch! Next time I see that crossdresser she is going to get it."

"Now Touka."

"Manager you heard her!"

"Yes I know." Yoshimura said. "She was wrong on provoking you but don't you think it's interesting?"

"Huh?"

"Even though she knows we are ghouls, even after the events of last night, she tries to face us in equal ground. No matter on the situation she was in. She is even willing to face dangers for her friend who is an Eleven and now a ghoul."

"Is that why you let her live?" She was surprised by their relationship during her encounter with them at the Shinjuku Ghettos and watched them in interest. A Britannian being friends with an Eleven and is going as far to protect him even if he is a ghoul.

"That is only part of it. Now can you please go check on our guest upstairs for me."

"Huh, are you sure? He might freak out if he sees me." She asked. "I don't really care but I'm just saying."

"Don't worry he won't. I had assured him nothing will happen to him as long as he is here. Since I expect everyone to behave." She was compelled to do it but still went.

As she was heading up to his room she silently grumbled to herself. Touka is upset, not much with the half ghoul but annoyed by him, but who she really was pissed off by is the crossdressing princess. She would love to get back at her in some way. Everything was a mess that other night, with many unexpected things popping from everywhere, and now she has to take care the half ghoul. All of this is just too frustrating to Touka. Coming up to his room she knocked at the door and announced herself but there wasn't a reply. Not wanting to wait for an answer, "Hey I'm coming in."

Entering the room Touka saw Kaneki hunched over slightly grabbing to his side. That was where Nishiki stabbed him if Touka remembered correctly. "Hey!"

Kaneki got startled and looked up to see Touka standing in front of him. He stared wide eyed at her in surprise and bit of fear. "Ah, You're that girl from that night."

"Yeah." Not expecting him to say that. Thinking he might of screamed or something.

"I'm sorry I couldn't respond when you knocked I was trying to sit up but it really hurt my side in trying to do that. Sorry if I made you wait out there for long." He nervously said, even though the Manager said earlier reassured her he won't freak out this was more than she expected.

She gave him a stern look. "Your weird you know."

"Huh?"

"Why are you trying to be nice to be with me? I get we made some kind of truce last night but that doesn't change of me wanting to kill the human."

He flinched and his eyes widened again when Touka mentioned Lelouch. "Please don't hurt Lelouch-sama."

"Tch. Whatever I won't since Manager for bided it. Well I came to check on you. Let me see your wounds so take off your shirt." Kaneki felt shy from the command, but he had to do it in order to look at his injuries. Taking of his shirt Touka can see his wounds are already healing. "They are already healing. Since you are a ghoul they will be in a few days or so."

The more he finds the properties of ghouls that he now has makes him fell not being able to what he did in the past.

"Um thank you for helping me."

"Like I had a choice."

"Well I still want say thank you." Kaneki said. Touka took that moment to stop dressing his wounds. Seeing she has stopped he looked at her and saw a cold expression.

"Hey I know what I said earlier but get that if your Human friend does anything that will endangered Anteiku in anyway, I will kill her."

Kaneki stayed silent feeling fear taking over his body. He can see it in her eyes on how dead serious she is. _It's true Lelouch knows a big secret of theirs and they can't have a risk like that go around. Lelouch must know this too and she is willing to let be like that for my sake. I have to make sure to protect Lelouch_.

* * *

Lelouch, having to make it back to Ashford Academy, is at the roof of one of the buildings. Classes are going on but decided to skip them since she went through so much yesterday but there was just too much in her mind to rest right as well. One of them are of her sister. When she arrived home early in the morning she went to Nunnally right away. She apologized for not coming home and had to tell Nunnally on what happened yesterday, but not all of it. Only that she went to check on Kaneki and Hide since something was going on at Shinjuku. She just glad that she was able to put some Nunnally's worries at rest.

 _But there is so much to be done in other matters._ Lelouch thought as she was going through her laptop. _One of the big issues is Kaneki is now a ghoul. There is nothing to go on how it happened until Kaneki talks. If I go through missing persons reports or any anomalies in the Ghettos there won't be much to go on by. Many of the cases will not be reported for many reasons. The way I got an accurate information was from Hide. And there is Hide himself, he is missing as long as Kaneki has been and now with what happened in Shinjuku. I don't know where to start but with this power of Geass…_

"Lelouch!" Milly then busted into the room with a kick and came charging towards Lelouch. "So this is where you been hiding!"

"Milly did you really have to kick the door open?" Lelouch said nonchalant and closed her laptop. What Lelouch didn't expect next is Milly to get to her, reaching with both her hands to grab onto her chest. Groping her breast.

"Still a B size." Milly said and groped her again. "But they are slightly smaller or is it because of the wrap you put on?"

"Enough you pervert!" Yelled Lelouch pushing her away feeling flustered by the crazy woman's antics. "Did you only come here to sexually harass me?!"

"Of course not Lelouch." Milly said with smirk. "But really it's a shame that only I know the truth of the school's 'prince' true beauty. If only the world could only know."

"Be quiet about that. Just tell me what you came here for." Lelouch said not wanting to get into her ridiculousness.

"Hahahaha! Oh, Lelouch take a joke. I'm trying to lighten up the mood." Milly said as she snickered of her own enjoyment. "Well I did came looking for you because you have been skipping on too many classes and you even missed the budget meeting we had this morning."

"Sorry about that I had a lot going on other matters." Lelouch said. "Let's just say yesterday was a very eventful day and I just wanted to get everything in order."

"Yeah, Nunnally told me. That's the other reason I came looking for you." Milly said in a more serious tone. "So are they alright?"

"Kaneki is somewhat fine and needs to recover a bit from all of it but Hide is currently missing."

"Really?!" Milly said. "This is bad especially since the terrorist had the poison gas released in Shinjuku!"

 _That's what they say on the news._ Lelouch angrily thought. Ever since Lelouch came back she has been waiting to hear on any announcement of Clovis's Death but nothing. _Why are they trying to cover his death?_

"I can only briefly see them when you invited them here and they are great kids! I can't believe this is happening."

"I know I just hope Hide is alright and the only thing we can do is hope he is." Lelouch said. "Anyways Milly they are both only two years younger than me."

"Yeah I know but I can't help but think that way. Living out there on their own isn't something I like."

"I feel the same way."

"Everything is crazy so I understand why you want to be alone and try to figure somethings out, especially with Nunnally worried about them, but you can't forget the other things you have to do. Now come on let's get you back inside, I can't have you act like this all day. The others will be worried and just like you said we can only hope that everything will be alright."

Trying to comfort Lelouch was all Milly can do right now, even with her worried about the two. She doesn't know them like the Lamperouge sisters but Milly liked them. She knew the two boys were close to the sisters for a long time and made them act truthfully of themselves without needing to hide anything, which she was happy to see.

"Alright I understand." Lelouch said. _If only it was that easy._

Both of them then started heading back inside. As they opened the door Lelouch unexpectedly bumped into someone and when they collided she made the person drop whatever they were holding.

"Ah sorry about that." Lelouch apologized and was surprised to see who it was. It is the red head terrorist girl from Shinjuku. There's some slight differences on her appearance but Lelouch is certain it's her.

"No it's alright." She said having a weak demeanor, polar opposite from her character Lelouch witness in Shinjuku. "I wasn't careful either."

"Oh, You're Kallen Stadtfeld." Milly had gain her attention and had a phone on her hand. Seeing that was what she dropped and was now giving it back to her.

"Yes I am." Kallen answered and gladly took back her phone.

"Hey aren't you both in the same class?" Milly question.

"Yeah." Lelouch replied as she studied Kallen. "but you have been gone for a while."

"I have been in the hospital and I was finally able to come back." Kallen replied.

"Really, then you should be careful since you just came back. Are you alright to come here at the roof alone?" Milly said.

"Yes I am. I just needed to contact my doctor for updates."

"Are you sure we were about to leave but if you want we can stay here till you're done."

"No it's alright I'm fine."

"Milly I think she can handle herself up here for fresh air. She doesn't need to be constantly watch." Lelouch said and gave Kallen a smile. "I will see you in class Kallen."

"We will." Kallen replied with a smile of her own. She looked glad on Lelouch helping her so with that parted. Leaving Kallen and the other two heading down the stairs.

 _This was rather unexpected_. Lelouch thought as she walked besides Milly. Many discoveries she keeps encountering from the different worlds hidden from the sight. With her new power of Geass and the events that led up to it let her take a peek of it. With the thought of that terrorist girl being here at the school she has to find out more about her and do something about it, just in case for the future. _Speaking of this power I wonder where he is…. C.C._

* * *

General Bartley sat in at the back of a truck staying near the coffin in where Prince Clovis lays. Moving his body in secret to the public. "And the research center?"

"It has been transferred to Narita last night." The person in the other line reported.

"I see." He lastly said before he hung up. He sighs in exasperation in stared sadly to the coffin. "Forgive me your highness."

He could not forgive himself in what happened to the prince. He had no memory of him ever leaving the prince's side. He was right beside him as along with many other military officers but then one moment he was outside the room and the prince was found dead.

He was murdered shot on the head. With his death things got troublesome so it was keep a secret to the public until a story fit better without trying to arise suspicion on the real reason why they went to Shinjuku Ghettos. Bartley had to worry about the secret experiments they have carried out in not being found out by his majesty. Then there was that Eleven scientist, not only did he disappeared but hi whole research facility was destroyed. It was horrifying in what they found there.

The truck shook all of sudden and gunshots were being fired. Hearing the fight outside Bartley was confused and frighten by what was happening. After a few moments the fighting seized and it was silent until the truck shook again but more forceful. The top of the truck was being teared opened by a Knightmare and revealed the pilot to be Margrave Jeremiah.

"You really think you can hide the death of our highness ?!" Jeremiah yelled. "Do you understand our determination now?!"

"B-But I told you!"

"You don't remember?" He said in disgust. "You still cling to that pathetic excuse of yours?!"

"Ask the others! If you want the testimony-" Bartley argued in a last attempt for him to hear his plea but it did nothing.

"Ducking the blame!" Jeremiah yelled. "You're a disgrace! I won't allow you to remain at his highness's side any longer!"

* * *

Kaneki was feeling restless in the beginning. He read book after another in keeping his mind busy while still being in the care of ghouls and being bedridden for a day ever since Touka had left him. Before she left she told him about phone he can use to contact with Lelouch. He was glad he had a way to talk to her but he still felt a bit nervous to. Since the day passed Kaneki joined in with everyone at the café downstairs. He was completely nervous and scared when he was getting acquainted with everyone who worked there. Everyone seemed nice for a surprise in them being Ghouls. Since his first meeting with their kind was not the great first impression.

Still unable to control his kakugan he wore a medical eyepatch. Throughout the day he observed from the booth seeing what Lelouch saw the other night. Both species of Human and Ghoul welcomed and intermingling with each other without knowing it, mainly the humans. It took Kaneki by surprise such a place like this existed and it felt nice. Like it was a place to feel secure.

Kaneki took another sip of his coffee. He was happy when he found out he could drink it, still kind of odd to him that coffee was the only thing ghouls can partake but his not complaining. Though Lelouch was right the coffee was delicious.

"How is your coffee Kaneki?" From behind the counter asked Yoshimura from behind the counter.

"It is great Yoshimura-san." Kaneki replied. "I didn't drink much of it in the beginning but I don't I ever tasted such delicious coffee."

"Thank you now have you thought on taking my proposal?" Once Touka help him with his wounds later in the day Yoshimura came again and finish on with their conversation before. It was for Kaneki to stay here at Anteiku and work there. To be able to learn how the ghouls live.

It still unnerved Kaneki about the whole thing that has happened to him but he had to face it. If he wanted to still be with Lelouch-sama, Hide, and Nunnally-sama he had to learn for won't lose control of himself.

"I decided I want to do it."

Manager smiled at the response. "Then you will need a room here. You can stay in the one are you currently staying at. You will also need a mask."

"A mask?"

"Yes, Ghouls use one for they can conceal their identity for they can still interact with human society." Yoshimura said. "But unfortunately the mask shop is in Shinjuku and can't go near there until CCG is done. So until then don't go near that place yet."

"Oh ok." Kaneki quietly agreed. He was kind of hoping he can go back soon to find Hide. He has been gone for so long and must have made Hide worried. With the attack in Shinjuku that just made Kaneki even more worried and scared for Hide.

"We could talk more about this later. Right now you can rest until you are able to work for us." Kaneki responded with a simple nod. He only felt slightly overwhelmed about working at a café. He has worked odd jobs that he can get back at Shinjuku, anything that didn't require much physical labor or Lelouch would help, but never something like this. Kaneki tried not think much on it and wanted to go back to sleep but sleep was far from his grasp when what came next.

Voices rising, he turns to find that it was the television and everyone was engrossed at the live broadcast. Taking interest, he payed attention and it came to a shook to hear that the Viceroy of Area Eleven has been murdered. On the screen it showed a man, Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald, making a speech about the whole thing. "Prince Clovis has passed away! While fighting for peace and justice against the Elevens. He died a martyr! We all must push down our sorrows and carry on his will!

Then there was a change of broadcast that came with a big surprise. "We've just received new information. The man suspected of the murder has been captured. According to the report, the man arrested is an Honorary Britannian."

 _It can't be!_ thought Kaneki in shock to see the person they are showing on T.V. He immediately recognized who this person is because he was told many stories about him.

"Private Suzaku Kururugi. The suspect is a former Eleven, Honorary Britannian Suzaku Kururugi."

* * *

Ending: "Seija-tachi (Saints)" by People in the Box

AN: I am very sorry. Yeah i would say my excuses but oh my gosh this would be a long authors note. To summaries it i would just say a lot of stuff happened in life for me, been doing stuff here and there, also wrote more little stories(anything that catches my interest i just do it). I am not the most organized person lest just say that. I kind of also wanted to release this chapter along with an update from my other story(A Bleach Ghoul) and another one I wanted to post (Someone is betaing it? I don't really know the lingo for this site) but think I made you guys wait to long(Sorry again!).

I also put up a new cover for this story and it's at my deviant art page (chabellie) as well.

Ken Kaneki

Age:15 Height:5'4

Kaneki would be somewhat the same a bit timid and polite but he would be more daring and calculative in some situations because of Lelouch. She would push him into trying to exceed himself but he would still have a bit of low self-esteem because from the war and being subjugated, thinking he is just an Eleven and nothing more. Because of that still is be questioning himself most of the time. That is why he still uses honorifics with Lelouch and also with Nunnally. Of course Lelouch and Hide don't like that so they try to make him realize he is better than that. Of course it is hard to break habits and you guys will see that later on in the story. (If I didn't make it clear that I made Kaneki and Hide younger than Lelouch sorry about that. Also Touka is the same age as them. Everyone else is basically the same age as the original.)


	6. Chapter 6

IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

Well guys I am a jerk for just posting this and it not being another actual chapter. Sorry guys! But I will explain everything here so please read it. But if you guys want to read something I was only able to update my other story so yeah. It also has kind of the same message to so yeah. Wanted to get the message out with what wanted to write.

First you guys deserve another apology, so I'm really sorry! But some things happened to this year. It really sucked and I mean it like i was in the brink to getting depression. I will literally tear up and break down but I hid this from my family and that made it worse because I'm the type of person that hides their feelings. I just didn't want to do anything that I actually love to do. But after I talked and with my mom when she saw one of my break downs It really helped me and I'm getting better.

I'm now getting up to my feet and so yeah. There are still a few bumps but I'm getting back up now. Can't wait for 2016 to be over! Now I'm don't know when I'll be updating with my stories but will try to get back at them.

So with what was going on with me I stopped doing the things I love but don't worry I will get back on to writing and drawing. For World I will try to get back on that as fast as I can and for other story I wrote what I want to do with it on the new chapter's note at the bottom.

Also something happened to my deviantart page, got hacked or something(So pissed off!), so I have to restore it, already did a bit, and I will be releasing some drawings later on that I was able to do for World and to the other story I want to release in the very near future. Though the first chapter, or one shot, will be more of a sneak peek on what I want to do. You guys will see when I post it. Hint: I'm a writer not a duelist. Hahahaha!

So done with what I wanted to say. Bye guys and wish me luck!


End file.
